A Modern Fairy Tale
by leogirl321
Summary: Discontinued.
1. New School

**Leo: Hi ladies and germs this is my first fan fiction so please try to be nice no flaming or anything especially you Gaara oh and there might be a little Naruto cruelty involved in this it's not that I don't like him just enjoy been mean to him! ******

**Naruto: Hey that's not fair!**

**Leo: In my world it is**

**Gaara: Darn I thought I really was going to have fun here ******

**Matsuri: Hi Leo sorry got sidetracked **

**Leo: With what…**

**Matsuri: Leo does not own Naruto in any way shape or form now on with the story!**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"_What's wrong with you freaky little girl why don't you just go running to the teacher and tell on us" said Keiko_

"_I'll never get bossed around by a big meanie like you, Keiko!" answered Matsuri_

"_Why you little-" Keiko was about to punch Matsuri in the stomach when a fist made of sand suddenly grabbed her wrist and threw her across the playground_

"_Just leave her alone." The new kid named Gaara said_

_Keiko ran off yelling the new kid is really freaky and never bothered Matsuri again_

"_Hi my name is Matsuri!" Matsuri said happily_

"_Hn. My name is Gaara." He said_

_From that moment on she and Gaara became best friends_

"HI GAARA!" suddenly Naruto came bursting through the door

"Naruto, principal's office" Kakashi answered coolly.

"But I didn't even do anything, so there's no reason to send me to principal Tsunade!"

"Yes there is,"

"What?"

"I don't like you."

Naruto opened his mouth to speak but Kakashi just pointed to the door and Naruto sulking, dragged his feet into the hall.

"Okay boys and girls, I think we have a new student Gaara no Sabaku please stand and tell us your likes, dislikes, and plans for the future."

"Whatever." said Gaara. "What I like doesn't concern you, I dislike fan girls and annoying people. My plan for the future is also, none of your business." With that he went back to his seat and Matsuri could swear she heard the sound of bodies dropping to the floor in delight.

"Okay do whatever you want except killing yourself but be quiet so I can read my book!"

**After Homeroom **

"Hey Matsuri wait for us!" yelled Ino and Sakura. Matsuri slowed down a bit to let them catch up.

"Let me guess you want to compare schedules?" It was the first day of high school and it was considered a ritual to compare schedules with Ino and Sakura every year

"Yep so let's compare!" Ino said while snatching Matsuri's schedule from her hand

**Ino's Schedule**

Homeroom- Hatake, Kakashi

Math- Morino, Ibiki

Weapons- Mitarashi, Anko

Science- Orochimaru

Health- Jiraiya

Lunch- No one

English- Yuhi, Kurenai

Computers- Umino, Iruka

Art- Sarutobi, Asuma

Music- Shizune

Gym- Maito, Guy

**Sakura's Schedule**

Homeroom- Hatake, Kakashi

Weapons- Mitarashi, Anko

Science- Orochimaru

Math- Morino, Ibiki

Health- Jiraiya

Lunch- No one

Computers- Umino, Iruka

English- Yuhi, Kurenai

Gym- Maito, Guy

Art- Sarutobi, Asuma

Music- Shizune

**Matsuri's Schedule**

Homeroom- Hatake, Kakashi

Science- Orochimaru

Math- Morino, Ibiki

Weapons- Mitarashi, Anko

Health- Jiraiya

Lunch- No one

Gym- Maito, Guy

Art- Sarutobi, Asuma

Music- Shizune

Computers- Umino, Iruka

English- Yuhi, Kurenai

"Cool we all have Health and Lunch together!" exclaimed Ino.

"We better get to class before the bell rings." I said.

"Yeah see ya in Health!" said Sakura and walked toward her Weapons class

"Bye!" said Ino running towards her Math class.

'Now all I gotta do is find my dorm and Science class' thought Matsuri

She was deep in thought mumbling to herself when se bumped into something that felt like a brick wall.

"Watch where your going." mumbled a deep rumbly voice.

Matsuri looked up and instantly turned a billion shades of red "sorry.." she mumbled and like a speeding rocket… she was off!

She arrived in science class only to see that somehow the boy she had bumped into was sitting there already smirking…

… she could tell she was in for one heck of a year!!!


	2. An annoying redhead

**Leo: Hi guys! Sorry for the late update I kept on fighting it, delaying, it and even took my stress out on my pillow but I finally got it done oh and no don't worry about me I'm fine!!! ******

**Matsuri: Hi Leo and all you readers out there! Hey Leo am I a celebrity on fan fiction yet?**

**Gaara: Not even close I'm not even sure why we're writing this stupid fan fiction**

**Leo: Gaara remember your language and you are in it because I feel like it so GET OVER IT!!! *huff***

**Matsuri: Well that was hurtful T^T**

**Leo: I don't own Naruto so STOP ASKING!! On with the story!!!**

"Stupid red-head," muttered Matsuri while she walked to her seat.

"Well I see we have a new student!" exclaimed Orochimaru. "Well come on up here tell us your likes, dislikes and plans for the future."

"Fine my name is Matsuri I like roses and sandy beaches I hate rainy days, mornings and being bored, my plan for the future is to wed have 2 children and eventually die."

Matsuri walked back to her seat and sat down. (If you listen REALLY closely you can hear the sound and fan boys dropping to the floor in pure love!!!)

"Okay we begin class now!" said Orochimaru. "Our subject today will be reptiles!"

(We will skip to the end of science class because I don't know a whole lot about reptiles I just know I petted a 16 foot long Banana snake!)

**End of Science class**

"Okay that's over! Next class I want to go to Weapons class I can plan a way to kill the teacher MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" yelled Ino. Suddenly people in the hallway were walking really fast and her newly formed fan club diminished.

"ALRIGHT NOTHING TO SEE HERE KEEP MOVING ON WITH YOUR BORING OLD LIVES! HEY YOU THERE YOU HEARD ME GET MOVING YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT RUN!" yelled Sakura.

"Hey Sakura!" I whispered.

"Yeah!"

"KEEP IT DOWN!!!" I yelled twice as loud as her.

People were starting to stare I wonder how much havoc I can work up in the next two weeks of school… guess what my last school it only took 5 days for the teachers to get the routine of when we would yell so they brought ear plugs to school!!!

"Okay, okay not so loud!!!" said Sakura at a normal tone. "Hey where's Ino?"

"THANKS A LOT GUYS MY FAN CLUB CAME BACK AND YOU ATTRACTED THEIR ATTENTION TO ME AND THEY IS STRONGER THAN IN THE LAST SCHOOL HELP MEEEEEEEEEE!!!" yelled Ino from down the hall. From what I saw she broke the world record for fastest runner!!! GO INO WHOOP WHOOP!!!

"TEME I'LL KILL YOU GET BACK HERE DON'T RUN ALL I WANT TO DO IS BASH YOUR HEAD IN WITH THIS TENNIS RACKET!!!" Sasuke or the so called Teme was running down the hall as fast as he could with Naruto hot on his trailfor a reason I don't know…

"Okay I gotta go to Science class before Naruto sees me see you later! Bye!" said Sakura.

"Now where the heck can Math class be oh dang it I should have took that tour around or asked Ino! Grrrr!"

BRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNG!!!

3…

2…

1…

"AH C'MON!!!" yelled Matsuri, aaaaaaand she's off, like a speeding rocket she's in Math class

"Hmmm wonder how I got here I guess I'll have to-"

"Ahem…"

"take a note and-"

"AHEM!!!"

"figure out how-"

"YOUR MAKE-UP IS UGLY AND SO IS YOUR HAIR!"

Matsuri's head was wrenched to the side so fast she should have gotten whiplash!

"What did you say I didn't hear you correctly."

"Well I see that got your attention and-"

"I'LL KILL YOU!!!" yelled Matsuri and she jumped on his back a put him in such a tight headlock his face turned blue and he choked.

"Now what did you say." said Matsuri slowly and calmly.

"I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY. PLEASE LET ME GO I BEG FOR MERCY!!!"

Matsuri let him go.

"Thank-you now where do I sit!" Matsuri asked cheerfully and politely.

"Over there by the way I am your Math teacher Ibiki Morino!"

(SHOCKER!! And I even wrote it!)

"Kay!" said Matsuri and skipped to her seat everyone sweat dropped.

"Okay open up your arithmetic book to question number 1,238!" everyone sweat-dropped again.

A note hit the back of Matsuri's head it said:

**So red-heads are stupid huh?**

Matsuri wrote back:

**Shut up and leave me alone you weirdo so HA!**

Gaara wrote back:

**Feisty I like that.**

Oh yeah this was going to be a_** LONG**_ year.


	3. Cloud Watching

**Leo: I am soooooooooo sorry for the late update my school was a meanie and gave me homework up to my eyeballs! Please don't hit me I did nothing wrong I didn't forget you!**

**Gaara: We aren't going to become stars with such a lowly agent like you!**

**Leo: Shut up Gaara! *tackles him***

**Matsuri: Leo doesn't own Naruto at all thee only thing she owns is 20 dollars and a computer. Make sure to review it's the only way Gaara can live! **

**Gaara: So review she's heavy!**

**Leo: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?!?!**

**Matsuri's POV**

"Finally it's the of class I thought I was going to be bored to death!" sighed Matsuri.

"Matsuri, Matsuri over here!" yelled Ino.

"Ino lower your voice I'm 3 feet away from you jeez I think my eardrum is busted!" said an exasperated Matsuri.

"Ino, Matsuri get your butts over here!" yelled Sakura.

"There goes my other eardrum," mumbled Matsuri. "What do you guys want now!?"

"Look there's some cute guys over there," whispered Sakura "minus the orange blob."

Matsuri recognized the boy as the redhead she saw in class, correction obnoxious redhead with the big ego. Ino and Sakura were approaching him so while they were distracted Matsuri slipped away from the group and headed outside.

**Gaara's POV**

Gaara was watching three girls ogle him from the corner of his eye.

"Whoa Gaara look at those girls over there they're hot!" whispered Naruto.

"Shut up Naruto." Gaara mumbled.

"Oh but I agree Gaara they do look hot, but women are so troublesome I'm not even gonna try if she comes to me fine but I'm not gonna try." said the all known lazy Shikamaru.

"You can stick to your plan Shikamaru but me and Sasuke are gonna go out there and get them! Right Sasuke… Sasuke?" said Naruto

Sasuke was just looking straight at Sakura approach him and was turning a slight shade of red…

"Oh I get it Sasuke teme has a cruuuuush Sasuke teme has a,"

Sasuke whack him upside the head and said "Dobe."

"Whatever," Naruto said rubbing his head "I get the pink-haired girl okay?"

"You wish." Sasuke mumbled.

Gaara was still watching the girls that were coming at his best friends but he noticed the brown-haired girl had left.

'_Probably to go outside' _he decided and walked away while the two girls finally caught up to his two friends and excessively flirted with them and to his surprise Sasuke and Shikamaru flirted back and Naruto was probably weeping in a corner in who-knows-where-land.

**Matsuri's POV**

'_I swear I don't get Sakura and Ino with there boy-phobia maybe they just need a psychiatrist that can give them a friendly shot with a huge needle and…_

Matsuri's thoughts drifted off and I can't describe it to you because it would be too violent for even an M-rated fan fiction what I can tell you are that Matsuri shuddered and got rid of the thought.

"Wow in Sunakagure the sun always interfered with cloud watching now in Konoha I can watch them all I want

Gaara was walking out side he felt a connection with this girl but what was it…


	4. Naruto

**Leo: Hi guys sorry for the lateness yet again but my mom signed us up for gymnastics, tumbling were going swimming soon and all that stuff so I been a smidge busy!**

**Naruto: I don't think they really care. Just get on with the chapter!**

**Uchiha'sGirl-SadisticPlotbunny- here's the chapter!**

**Gaara/Matsuri: Leo doesn't own Matsuri or else it would be horrible and everyone would abandon-**

**Leo: Enough said! On with the story!**

**Matsuri's POV**

"I wonder why my friends always go after every cute boy they see…" I muttered to myself.

"Why are you out here." came a monotone voice I looked up to see the owner of that voice was none other than the red-head her friends had been looking at before.

"Why do you always have to appear at the worst times?" I shot back.

"I asked first." He said coolly.

"Well since you are so curious about what I do I happen to be out here because I couldn't stand the sight of my friends drooling all over your friends." I replied.

"What's your name." he asked.

"Not that it's your business but it's Matsuri." I said. "What's yours?"

"None of your business." he said looking at the beautiful clouds.

I sighed got up with my stuff and walked over to the doors. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw the red-head following me. Stalker.

I suddenly turned bright red remembering something…

I didn't know where my weapons class was.

"Ummm…. red-head … do you know where…w-w-weapons class is?" I said stuttering.

"Follow." He said walking briskly in front of me. Anti-social.

BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIING!

There's the bell well great. Just great. I was late. AGAIN!

"Hurry up we're late."

YA THINK I DIDN"T KNOW THAT!!!

"Whatever." I muttered.

Suddenly the red-head was attacked by a loud orange blob.

"GAARA!" he yelled. So that's what his name is…

Gaara sighed and said "What do you want Naruto." Apparently Orange Blob's name was Naruto interesting…

"I just wanted to say hi." said Naruto.

"Naruto, you baka." Gaara growled.

Naruto quickly backed away from Gaara and into me. I closed my eyes and was suddenly falling waiting to hit the floor until I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me close.

"Hey are you okay?" I opened my eyes to see Naruto's big cerulean colored eyes staring into my eyes, and they were REALLY close.

I blushed a shade darker than Gaara's crimson hair and mumbled an "I'm fine." turning away from him.

"Are you sure you look like you have a fever." he said referring to my now darker than crimson face. Gaara was silently grinding his teeth clenching and unclenching his fist, in other words he looked REALLY pissed. I wonder why…

"Hey I never got to introduce myself." he said switching from worried to happy in a nanosecond. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! BELIEVE IT!!!" he shouted me flashing a thumbs up.

"I'm Matsuri nice to meet you Naruto!" I smiled at him. Then I felt Gaara grab my hand.

"Come on Matsuri we have to get to weapons class." he said. I looked at him and nodded Naruto grabbed my hand and sped of towards where I think weapons class is.

"I just remembered I'm late to that class too! Come on Gaara, Matsuri we have to get to class Anko will have a cow!" I kept staring at our hands frozen while Naruto ran through the halls e flying behind him like a banner. Gaara walked leisurely, slowly disappearing from my sight. I could tell from before though he was more pissed than ever…

We stopped at a door that read 'Weapons Class' I knocked twice then ducked behind Gaara who had suddenly appeared there he didn't seem to mind though. A very angry looking woman with purple hair came out and said...

"Gaara you are gonna get it now…" she said darkly…I'm scared….

"I gonna think up a punishment so cruel and harsh that even the toughest warrior in all of time would think it's horrible, How many times have I told you never come late to my class again and let you off the hook you too Naruto you guys are in big trouble oh yes, BIG trouble!"

Gaara looked unaffected and distracted, Naruto looked a little scared but ashamed too. I think I must have been shaking and trembling with fear behind Gaara I was peering over his shoulder.

"In case you didn't notice Anko we have a new student." He stepped aside and pushed me forward. I looked at him to find a blank face and blank eyes. Naruto was giving me an encouraging grin. He's sooooo sweet!

"Oh you must be Matsuri. You moved here this summer right? Well welcome to Konoha High!" she said suddenly enthusiastic.

"Hello Mrs. Mitarishi." I said back with a nervous smile.

"No call me Anko. I'll be your weapons class teacher this year." She said flashing me a big smile.

"H-h-h-h-hai." I said shakily paling slightly.

"Well come on in and Naruto and Gaara." Said turned to them the dark aura surrounding her again. I cowered in fear "you're only off the hook because you led Matsuri here."

We walked into the class room and immediately my fan club swarmed me shoving roses and other presents into my hands. I was surprised and caught off guard causing me to fall to fall onto Gaara who fell onto Naruto I ended up on Gaara's lap and Naruto only stumbled and caught his balance. I stood up quickly.

"MATSURI-SAMA ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

"MATSURI-CHAN DO YOU NEED TO GO TO THE NURSE?"

"I CAN ESCORT YOU THERE MY FLOWER!"

I was blushing beet red and apologizing to Gaara over and over while he had crossed arms and had on his signature smirk. Meanie.

"SILENCE!" yelled Anko.

Everyone was suddenly quiet and my fan club froze and stopped glaring daggers at Gaara.

"Okay everyone today we are going to practice aim so I'm going to give each of you 50 kunai and you're going to pair up into partners of four and only four when I say start begin looking for partners you are allowed to turn down offers the last two will be automatically paired up okay! START!" she finished.

Immediately my fan club was up and swarming around me saying things like 'I WANT TO BE MATSURI-SAMA'S PARTNER!' or 'YOU AREN'T WORTHY TO BE HER PARTNER' I was trying to crawl out of the crowd after I succeeded I bumped into a girl wearing a midnight blue long-sleeved shirt with jeans. I also noticed she had whitish-lavendarish eyes and long purplish-blue hair.

"G-gomen." she stuttered and started bowing in a panicked state.

"Hey I should be sorry. There's no need to bow please stop." I said trying to calm her down and apologize at the same time, and trying to be polite. "My name's Matsuri what's yours?" I asked after she had finally calmed down.

"My name's Hinata Hyuuga." She said with a shy smile.

"Nice to meet you Hinata… ummm I don't mean to be pushy or be a burden or anything but would you like to be in my group, Hinata?" I asked putting my hands together with hopeful eyes.

"You wouldn't be a burden at all if fact no one usually picks me so it would be my pleasure!" said Hinata giving me a death hug.

After she let me go I said "Why would no one pick you you're obviously smart, pretty, and very kind?" I asked. She just blushed and muttered a thank-you I grabbed her hand looking for a certain blonde to be in our group. I spotted him because everyone was turning away from him and I heard that familiar shout.

"NARUTO!" I yelled as loud as I could.

"IS THAT YOU MATSURI!" he yelled back.

"YEAH DO YOU WANT TO BE IN OUR GROUP?" I replied

"SURE!" he yelled back and barreled through the crowd knocking most down which caused them to yell about how stupid he was for that.

"Hi Hinata, hi Matsuri can Gaara be in our group too?" he gestured to Gaara who was currently glaring at a fan girl that had asked to be in his group. Poor girl…

"Sure. Is that okay with you Hinata?" I asked her but in my head I was yelling and jumping around saying I have to work with that red-head uh-uh no that ain't happenin'

Hinata visibly paled but said "O-o-okay."

By this time most people were done picking partners and we had 8 groups of 4. My fan boys glared at the people in my group but I shot them a look that said _'if-you-try-any-funny-business-and-try-to-sabotage-my-new-friends-I-WILL-kill-you'_ and they backed of. I so rule.

Anko had out 200 kunai to each group so my group split into 2 and took turns hitting 2 huge target circles in front of us I was paired with Gaara and Hinata was paired with Naruto since she had paled even more when Naruto suggested she go practice with Gaara so I saved her and said they would make a cute couple so they should practice together Hinata blushed so much and Naruto beamed at me. I felt so bad for myself but so happy for Hinata. _'I'm hopeless_' I thought and followed Gaara to the other target circle.

We worked in silence so I watched all the people staring and I wondered why until I realized Gaara and I had but only hit it bull's eye every time for the past 25 kunai Naruto had gotten 20/25 and Hinata had 23/25 We were doing so good even Anko was cheering by the time we got to 30 everyone had stopped to cheer watch or just gape at us I was just starting to break into a sweat because everyone was so close but Gaara didn't look that tired at all he just had his signature smirk on. I glared my hardest at him while effortlessly throwing a kunai at the target. Another bull's eye.

"You're pretty good." I told him.

"Hn." was all he said back.

"Seriously that's all you can think of to say back." I said to him.

"Hn." he said.

"Can you say anything else that's not one syllable?" I asked.

"Yes." He said simply.

"Will you say it then?" I asked.

"No." he replied throwing his last kunai at the dart board which just barely hit the bull's eye.

"Why?" I asked him curious.

"Hn." He said back.

"You know I hate you." I shot at him with my hands on my hips glaring.

"Whatever." He said.

"HA! That's TWO syllables!" I held up two of my fingers.

"Hn." He replied.

I sighed and started walking down the hall after the bell rung leaving my fan boys trying to cram through the door all at once.

What's next I asked myself while bringing out my schedule.

"Health." Just as I said that Naruto and Hinata popped up by my sides while Gaara was following behind me. People could have been fooled that they were my bodyguards. Well technically it was true because Gaara kept his and my fan club at bay with his patented glare. Well he sure is friendly!

"Matsuri did you just say Health?" asked Naruto with a worried tone.

"Yeah, what about it?" I asked confused.

"Jiraiya is the perviest teacher in the whole school. I want you and Hinata to be careful around him." Said Naruto his voice laced with worry and pity.

"Yes Dad." Hinata and I stated. We looked at each other and bursted out laughing until we cried we wiped our tears away and high-fived each other. Gaara and Naruto just shook there heads at how silly we were acting and put on small smiles. I flashed them my happiest smile.

"See ya at lunch guys!" said Hinata and I and took off running toward the Health class Naruto and Gaara pointed out for us. We just barely made it into the class room when the bell rung.

"YES!" Hinata and I high-fived each other again "We made it!" we said.

I turned to look at a guy that had long gray hair and looked to be older than 50 years old.

"Are you the teacher Jiraiya?" I asked.

"Yup that's me gorgeouses," he said looking me up and down. Suddenly Hinata and I burst into flames and got out hammers. We conked him over the head with it causing him to have 2 very large welts on his head he chuckled nervously and pointed out our seats in the back of the room.

"Naruto was right he is pervy," I said to Hinata after we took our seats.

"I know so be careful around him and Matsuri?" she asked.

"Hm," I said lost in my thoughts.

"Thanks for being my friend," she answered with a genuine smile on her face.

"No prob," I said smiling back at her.

During health class Jiraiya called on some random girl dressed like a slut and made her stand in some positions to point out the parts of the body…it looked like she was enjoying it the whore…it was disgusting.

Me and Hinata high-tailed it outta there when the bell rung.

Nothing very exciting happened after that I meant some new friends named Shikamaru, Sasuke, (of course Sakura and Ino) Tenten, Neji, Kiba, Temari, (a fan boy of Sakura's named Rock Lee but he's not really human to me much less a friend.) and Kankuro.

That was the end of my first day of High school.

**Leo: So how did you like it? Funny? Bad? Good? Just say so in a review remember I love flames so if you want to let go of some steam just blow it all out at me I can take it I'm a big girl now!**

**Naruto: I liked this chapter I got to see Hinata-chan**

**Hinata: *blushes***

**Sasuke: *snort* who cares Dobe?**

**Naruto: I AM NOT A DOBE, TEME! *hits him over the head***

**Sasuke: OW!!**

**Leo: Shut up Sasuke! Your disrupting the reviewers now press that grey rectangular button with green writing and leave me a wonderful present called a review! Ciao! Adu! Bye!**

**PLEASE!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!**

**I'M!!!!!!!!!!!**

**BEGGING!!!**


	5. Oh joy, Morning!

**Leo: It's been such awhile, ****sumimasen****everyone! I haven't updated for so long.**

**Gaara: You should've typed quicker then you wouldn't be apologizing to all you reviewers!**

**Leo: Sumimasen!**

**Matsuri: You just better hope the reviewers don't murder you.**

**Leo: You guys really know you to cheer up a girl, don't you? *sigh* This is not, my best day.**

**Gaara: Leo does not own Naruto, not even a little bit; if she did Sasuke would be dead. On to the story!**

**Matsuri's POV**

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP _**SMASH!**_

"Stupid alarm clocks, waking me up every morning, what does it think it is?" I mumbled trying to drift back to dream land until she heard her guardian's voice from the doorway.

"Oh, it probably thinks it's an alarm. Now get up Matsuri, you'll be late for school!" ordered Miki.

"Please Miki, just five more minutes!" I begged, covering my face up with my pillow.

"Matsuri, it's already 7:30 you have to get up, _now!_" Miki ordered, sternly.

"Ugh, fine." I said. I walked into the bathroom to take a quick shower, brush my teeth and, use the bathroom. I put on my bathrobe then walked up to the closet to pick out my clothes.

"Let's see…" I trailed off and sifted through my closet. I finally picked something out.

I wore a polo shirt with pink stripes that was ever so slightly loose and, a longer shirt underneath it that reached a little past my hips. I wore two bangles on my left arm and, a pair of brown khaki pants. I also wore a necklace that had decorations like leaves except they were filled with white diamonds, it was my favorite because I got it from my dead mother. I wore a pair of earrings that were circle, they were a slight peach color and, they had the kanji for mother on it also from my mother. I put on a hot pink watch next; I put my hair up it in a ponytail with, side bangs.

"There, I look gorgeous!" I stood in front of my full-length mirror, staring at my reflection. I pranced downstairs to see Miki, my guardian setting down eggs, bacon, and toast with butter. I sat down in my spot so did Miki.

"**Shaji, Miki!" I said and picked up my fork, and began to dig in. "This ish really good Miki!" I exclaimed with my mouth full.**

**"Do not talk with your mouth full." Miki said calmly, and continued eating her eggs.**

**I just rolled my eyes and finished off my plate; I walked to the sink with it, washed it off, dried it, and put it away. It was now 8:30; I had a couple of minutes to pack my backpack for school. Just as I was done packing the bus pulled up.**

**"Sayonara, Miki!" I said then closed the door and sprinted to catch the bus. I took my seat next to Hinata and began to talk to her about my morning, while at the same time doing my unfinished homework.**

**Meanwhile…**

**Gaara's POV**

BEEP BEEP BEEP _**BAM!**_

I punched the god forsaken alarm across the room where it shattered and hit the floor with a dull thud. I closed my eyes, again and continued meditating.

"GAARA! GET READY!!" I heard Temari yell from the other side of my door. Knowing what happened last time I didn't get up when she said so, I got up and went into my bathroom to brush my teeth and take a quick shower. I wrapped the towel around my waist, not bothering to do my hair and walked to my closet to pick what to wear. I picked this:

I wore a black t-shirt with a white skull and bones crossing picture on it. I wore brown, baggy, khaki Capri's with one gold chain hanging from the hip. He wore his favorite black Nike shoes. And a thin, red bracelet with the kanji love hanging from it. I walked downstairs to see three burnt pieces of, what I think was supposed to be, toast. I sat down at the table stared at Kankuro while he sniffed his piece of, so-called toast. I picked up the piece of toast and threw it at Kankuro. It hit him square in the nose, falling onto his plate. His reaction was simple.

He glared at me.

I simply got up to make my self a new piece of toast. I wasn't going to eat that toast in the first place, now that it was infested with Kankuro's germs, it was more appalling than before.

"Annoying red-head." Kankuro muttered under his breath.

"Hn." I replied.

The rest of the morning I spent eating my toast with butter and packing my backpack with my unfinished homework, which I was probably gonna have Shikamaru do for me on the bus.

I walked out of the house leaving Temari and Kankuro behind to scurry for the bus. I walked onto the bus and sat down next to Naruto and Shikamaru. Shikamaru was doing Naruto's homework while he stared at Hinata sitting next to Matsuri. Shikamaru held out his hand as soon as he was done with Naruto's homework I handed my folder to him and watched him write down the answers as if it were second nature.

"Thanks." I replied curtly.

"No prob." He replied deep in concentration.

I watched Matsuri do her homework and talk to that Hyuuga girl named Hinata. I snorted as my friend must have asked her a particularly embarrassing question, and she blushed cherry red as Matsuri smirked. This was very interesting; since he was bored it would have to do today.

**Naruto's POV**

Hinata-chan looks so pretty today her midnight blue shirt really compliments her silky hair…

________________________________________________________________________

**Sakura's POV**

'**I can't believe hot unbelievably HOT, Sasuke looks without even trying!' **my inner commented on Sasuke, who was currently sitting across my row.

'_Shut up, Inner! Your rambling is giving me a headache!' _I mentally yelled at her, yup this is the bus ride to school. *sigh*

**Matsuri's POV**

YES!!! I finished my homework I have got to remember not to stay up all night watching cartoons when I'm supposed to be doing homework. I looked across my row to see Naruto, he looked at me briefly when I waved at him, he waved back but, then his eyes went back to Hinata, who was currently looking out the window trying to fight down a blush. I laughed at how childish she is sometimes. I only asked her if she likes someone. I looked back over the row. I saw Gaara in the window seat he saw me looking at him and turned back towards the window. I smirked. Then I heard an ear-piercing screech. The bus stopped and the doors opened I walked out of the bus and finally into sunlight and breathed in fresh air.

**Gaara's POV**

I heard something that sounded like a banshee then our doors opened. Shikamaru handed me my finished homework about 25 minutes ago and was now sleeping. Naruto whacked him upside the head and he woke up with a start mumbling something like 'stupid yellow buses, and Narutos…' then he got up followed by me and we waited for Sasuke to catch up to us he was sitting one row behind us. We stepped out into sunlight. It seemed like so long since I had seen the light of day…

**Matsuri's POV**

I saw Temari running up to me. She looked angry.

"Matsuri! Why didn't you call me to tell me to wake up this morning?" she asked with fire in her eyes.

"Nice to see you too, Temari." I said sarcastically while rolling my eyes.

Yup. My morning was going great so far. I've got a murderous blonde angry at me.

Kami help me.


	6. Sleepovers

**Leo: Hello everyone, let's get straight down to business who wants to hear me apologize when we can get straight down to the story? EXACTLY NO ONE!! So I suggest that we get started on listing reviewers.**

**Matsuri: but-**

**Disclaimer: We really have to do this, we seriously can't skip it? Well if you insist I ABOSOLUTELY ****MUST**** do it then fine. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!! There now you can't sue me.**

_Reviewers for the story:_

_Xx Deidara's little Angels xX_

_Lassitude_

_mewantpancake_

_Uchiha'sGirl-SadisticPlotbunny_

_Annabelinda_

_LiL-dORKiE-PRiNCESS_

**Leo: Thank-you I'm sorry if I forgot to dedicate this story to you guys early but you are all dedicated. And I hope to get more reviews from you so spread to the word! (Sorry for the insanely long AN) By the way Gaara still has Shukaku even though it isn't the ninja world here.**

**Matsuri's POV **

**Date: October 1****st, ****Friday, 8:00 am.**

"Hi Hinata, Matsuri!" yelled Naruto as he ran towards us.

"H-hello N-naruto-k-kun." stuttered Hinata.

"Hey Naruto, where's Sasuke?" I asked him since he was always with Sasuke.

"Present." I heard a monotone voice behind me.

"Sasuke." I greeted him curtly.

He just nodded at me. We aren't exactly best friends, so we keep our distance.

"Good morning Matsuri." I heard Gaara call from behind me

"Morning." I answered.

I turned to my left and saw Shikamaru, Kankuro, Neji, Tenten, Kiba, Sakura and Ino striding towards us.

"Hi guys!" Ino and Sakura called in sync.

There was a chorus of Hn's, hi's, hey's, good mornings, and hellos.

We walked into the building to what parents call school, and what high schoolers call prison.

**Gaara's POV**

I listened in on my other friends conversation. Too deep in my thoughts to talk.

'_**Hey boy I see your thinking.'**_

'Go away Shukaku.' I thought too tired to converse insults with him.

'_**Awe you didn't miss me, pfft like I care. Anyway I'm bored so I'm here to tell you that blonde imbecile is trying to talk to you.' **_

'Alright, thanks.'

'_**One time thing boy…'**_

"Hey Gaara are you okay?" Naruto asked me.

"Hn." I replied.

"I was asking you if you wanted to eat lunch with us." Naruto replied with his usual –ear-to-ear grin.

"Hn." I said.

"I'll take that is a yes!" he said with thumbs-up and a grin.

I looked up to my right to see Ino and Sakura persistently flirting with Shikamaru and Sasuke.

It disgusted me. I'm just going to go back to thinking…

**Matsuri's POV**

"Hey Matsuri?" asked Temari.

"Hmm…" I answered her just spacing out.

"I wanted to ask me if you could come to my house for a sleepover?" asked Temari, with a hopeful glint in her eyes. That brought me back to my senses.

"A sleepover…" I unconsciously spoke. I've never been to a sleep over before in my old school I didn't make many friends since I was considered the teachers pet. Even if I did manage to make a friend we would have to keep it secret so the person would be seen with me, thus ruining their reputation.

"Okay who else is invited that's coming?" I asked slowly still uneasy.

"Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, obviously Gaara and Kankuro, and his girlfriend Aiko, Kiba and his girlfriend Izanami, Sasuke, Naruto, Tenten and Neji." Temari counted them off on her fingers.

I was still uneasy since I didn't know these people named Aiko, and Izanami. I still should agree since I knew the majority of the people there. Not to mention it would only be polite.

"Alright, Temari. I'll come, under one condition." I said finally reaching a decision.

"What may that be Matsuri?" she asked me puzzled.

"No alcohol under any circumstances." I said firmly looking her in the eye, hands behind my back.

"I won't even think about it. By the way it's in two weeks. It ends at noon on Saturday." She promised me with a sincere smile on her face. Our group split up going to our homeroom classes.

I walked down the halls by myself Gaara following a couple of feet behind me. Until two girls came up to me.

"Hi, you must be Matsuri!" a girl with waist-length jet black hair and dark blue- almost black– eyes.

"Umm, yeah I guess." I said getting nervous how did this girl know my name?

"I'm Aiko, Kankuro's girlfriend. This is Izanami." She said gesturing to the brunette with ivory colored eyes, "She's Kiba's girlfriend we understand that you are going to Temari-san's sleepover." Said Aiko.

"Yes, I think so…" trying to remember if I had any plans on Friday and Saturday. Wait a minute how word got around this fast is beyond me.

"Then we'll give you a word of advice stay away from our boyfriends." They finished with a glare and walked off.

Well that was rude. I don't know how Kankuro and Kiba put up with these kinds of people.

"Who was that?" Gaara asked suddenly beside me.

"They're Kankuro's and Kiba's girlfriends." I responded still in shock that some people come up to me and treat me like I'm worthless after being so nice in the beginning.

"I take it that they were stuck-up." He said still looking down at me.

"Well…" I shifted from foot to foot trying to find words that don't make them sound like ogres.

"Don't try to protect them." He said then promptly turned and walk it our homeroom I ran after him and we got into our seats right before the bell rang.

"Thank-you not late!" I said thanking the heavens.

We waited for 25 minutes before our teacher Kakashi walked in.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I will read my book while you guys do whatever you want to do except slaughter each other." With that he promptly sat at his desk and started reading his pervy book.

After all my classes before lunch. I was sitting at the lunch table talking to Ino and Sakura who occasionally snuck glances at Shikamaru and Sasuke. When Ino and Sakura started talking to Shikamaru and Sasuke. I looked to my left to see Hinata talking to Naruto her face flushed but, luckily he didn't seem to notice. I just sat there pushing my food around and thinking hard about what Orochimaru said about our homework. I could also feel Izanami and Aiko glaring big burning holes into my head.

"OW!! Sakura-chan why do you always hit me?" That must be Naruto.

After lunch I managed to get through most of my classes but Gym class was hard. Apparently Lee was now in love with Sakura AND me! I was getting annoyed and was just about to ask Lee if he wanted to jog with Sakura instead but I changed my mind and chose to jog faster than Lee. Since Lee had just ran 500 laps to prove himself to me I actually got past him! I caught up with Temari and told her about Kankuro's and Kiba's girlfriends she just told me she hated them too but I had to stick it out.

I finally got to go home after jogging 25 laps in gym class. And when I did I collapsed onto my bed and fell asleep in record time.

**Leo: Okay how was that? Funny? Good? Bad? Just tell me in a review!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Frying Pans

**Leo: -hiding behind a rock- **

**Gaara: You might as well come out before the reviewers come there and kill you anyway. –walks away-**

**Leo: You're right Gaara I shouldn't be afraid –steps in front of rock but only get pelted with tomatoes and garbage- You people are mean! This is what I get for being brave!?!?**

**Matsuri: Get on with it I don't like seeing people getting burned alive!**

**Leo: Alright, alright! I'll get post-pone it for later! I dedicate this chapter to all the people who reviewed for chapter six!**

_Yomi-chan SadisticPlotbunny_

_LiL-dORKiE-PRiNCESS_

_mewantpancake_

_Annabelinda_

**Leo: I love ya all! –signs autographs for each you- that'll be worth a ton in 5 years just you watch!**

**Matsuri: If Leo owned Naruto it would've been out of business long ago…**

**Leo: Hey!**

**Matsuri's POV, October 15****th**** 7:00 am**

**Beep Beep Beep Beep Be- **_**WHAM!!**_

The ill-fated alarm clock crashed into the wall and left a small crater where it had hit and shattered!

"That alarm really pisses me off…" I mumbled then turned back over to resume my peaceful hobby of sleeping.

"OH MATSURI, WAKE UP!!!!" I heard Miki scream from downstairs. I promptly feel out of bed, dialed Temari's phone number to tell her to wake up, then crawled straight for the bathroom.

I looked like I had been stuck in a ditch for 2 weeks then crawled back out and been homeless for a month.

In other words I looked grotesque.

I brushed my teeth then got into the shower for 15 minutes shampooing my hair thoroughly. Then I combed all the insanely huge knots out of my hair and straightened and conditioned it so it had a glossy sheen. I walked out of the bathroom to my closet to pick out new clothes this is what I picked:

I picked out my favorite grey sweatshirt with a red tang top underneath little it slightly unzipped. I shoved on a pair of grey baggy sweatpants, and I put on a pair of brown tennis shoes with pinkish white shoelaces. I put on some simple small gold earrings and a necklace that had green string with a small pink flower at the end, and a touch of lip gloss. I dragged my feet and my backpack downstairs.

I came downstairs to see Miki in a flowery bathrobe sitting at the table drinking black coffee with a glazed donut.

"Morning'." I muttered still sleepy and sore. Miki ignored me so I began the process of making a bowl of cereal.

**Gaara's POV**

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Si- "GAARA GET UP AND START GETTING READY!!!" I heard Temari yell.

I decided to ignore her.

Silence.

Silence.

Si-

_**BANG!!**_

"Gaara get your butt out of your stupid lotus position and start getting ready!" she yelled into my ear. I noticed she was wielding a steaming frying pan.

I got up quickly and walked straight into the bathroom.

While I was brushing my teeth I heard a faint bang. I opened the door in my room to find Kankuro running down the hallway jumping every time Temari hit him with the steaming frying pan yelling "THAT HURT WOMAN!!!"

Good, it wasn't an explosion.

I continued brushing my teeth after that ignoring them. I took a quick shower drying my hair and wrapping the towel around my waist to pick out my clothes. I selected these:

I wore a black T-shirt with the word 'Lost' with red print on it. I also wore some black capris to match the shirt. I put on some black tennis shoes with a red Nike swish on it and dragged my backpack down the stairs, not wanted to carry it.

I saw what was supposed to be Okayu (rice porridge) but turned out to be a glop of slightly brown…well…glop.

I walked right out the door and to the bus stop.

**Matsuri's POV**

I walked to the bus stop coming to a stop next to Gaara.

"Morning Gaara-san." I replied much happier now that my stomach was full.

"Call me Gaara." He said emotionlessly.

"Understood." I joked.

I poked him.

Poke.

Poke.

Poke.

"Don't touch me."

"Are you ticklish?" I teased.

"No. I simply don't like to be touched." He replied icily.

Poke.

Poke.

Poke.

He grabbed my wrist.

"Don't touch me." He ground out through clenched teeth.

"Fine." I replied yanking my wrist back.

The bus finally came .

Little did I know that chaos was about to break loose.

**Leo: REVIEW OR I WILL GET TEMARI TO HIT YA WITH A FRYING PAN!!!**

**Temari: -grins evily-**

**Leo: -shivers- O.O**


	8. EWWW NOW THAT'S SICK AND TWISTED!

**Leo: Hi guys! –Gets pelted with fruit- well I see all the reviewers woke up in a very bad mood! Well this chapter is the result of hyperness and guilt and boredom! It's 7 pages!**

**Gaara: nah they just hate you –smirks-**

**Leo: I may love you Gaara but I might resort to violence with you.**

**Matsuri: NO!!!! I love that beautiful face –blushes- **

**Gaara: Yadda Yadda Yadda.**

**Leo: -slugs Gaara in the face-**

**Gaara: -out cold-**

**Leo: well on with the story after of course I thank the reviewers!**

_LiL-dORKiE-PRiNCESS__- OMIGOSH I LOVE TEMARI"S FRYING PAN TOO!!_

_Yomi-chan SadisticPlotbunny__- Kakashi can't chidori me ha-ha I'M INVINCIBLE!!_

**Matsuri: TT^TT Leo doesn't own Naruto if she did Hidan would in a pit of elephant manure for worshipping Jashin. **

**Matsuri's POV, Day of the sleepover.**

"Matsuri-chan, come sit with us!" yelled Hinata from the back of the bus.

"MATSURI-CHAN ISN'T IT A YOUTHFUL DAY!?!" you can probably guess who that was… (A/N: if you can't then scrape that crud outta your eyes :D)

"HIYA MATSURI-CHAN!!!!" yelled Naruto.

"URUSAI!!!!" I yelled beginning to get a headache I walked to the back of the bus sat down next to Hinata and Naruto and started rubbing my temples.

Something is wrong.

Something is very wrong.

SOMETHING IS VERY VERY VERY **WRONG!!!! **

I sense danger.

"I slowly turned my head to see a very evil looking Temari with a dark purple gloomy background smiling sweetly.

Too sweetly.

_**WHAM!!!!**_

"OUCH OUCH OUCH OUCH OUCH OUCH OUCH OUCH OUCH OUCH OUCH OUCH!!!! WHAT THE HECK TEMARI!!!" I shouted at her.

"_**OUCHY!!!" **_I yelled at the top of my lungs. I touched my head

"OUCH!!!"

I'm not going to try that again…

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR TEMARI!!!!! HUH?!?!?!" I yelled at her.

"For not calling to wake me up this morning." She said calmly.

Well as calm as Temari can be.

"I forgot okay!!! I slept in to!" I said pleading with her to stop hitting me.

_**WHAM!!!!!**_

Three words. No. Such. Luck.

"Ow…" I muttered.

My head feels numb.

"GOSH DARNIT STOPPIT!!!" I yelled my head as huge as an elephant's.

I felt the world shake.

"Alright if you swear to never forget to call me again." Said Temari menacingly getting up in my face.

"ALRIGHT!!!" I yelled exasperatedly.

"Good." Good she smiled and walked away.

I look at Naruto.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP ME!?!" I yelled in his ear.

"Why didn't you ask Hinata for help."

_**WHAM!!!!!!!!!**_

"OUCH!!!!!" Naruto now had several lumps on his head and a vein was popping in my temple.

"I dare you to say that again." I ground out.

"Jeez girls and their mood swings…" Naruto whispered almost inaudibly.

I heard.

Well he's screwed.

_**KABOOM!!!**_

"Dang I missed, darn heavy weapons…" I muttered at my bazooka. There was now a large gaping hole right in front of Naruto through the side of the bus.

Naruto stared.

And stared

And stared.

"WHAT THE FUDGE IS WRONG WITH YOU!?!" he yelled at me.

I aimed the bazooka for his nose.

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT MATSURI-CHAN!!!!" he pleaded with me.

"Good." I threw the bazooka out the window.

I heard a faint 'OUCH MY HEAD DANG YOU WOMAN!!!' I decided to ignore it. Hinata was looking at me scared.

Hehe they fear me.

LOOK!!!!! THE WHOLE BUS IS WATCHING ME!!!

I wonder why…

I shrugged and put my ipod on and put the earphones into my ears and listened to 'Our Song' by Taylor Swift. I hummed along to it all the way the way to school. (A/N: LISTEN TO IT IT'S AWESOME!!!": D) We all got of the bus and walked into school.

"MATSURI!!!!"

"MATSURI!!!!"

Ugh, that's gotta be Sakura and Ino.

"Hi gu- AHHHHHHH!" I screamed as they tackled me to the floor.

WHY IS EVERYONE SO OBSESSES WITH HURTING ME!?!?!

"Matsuri guess what?!?!" Sakura squealed after getting off me.

"What." I muttered glaring at her. I was mad.

"I've got bigger news!" Ino screeched.

"One at a time people… One at a time…" I muttered.

"SASUKE ASKED ME OUT!!!!"

"SHIKA ASKED ME OUT!!!" they squealed at the same time.

Weird.

"That's good for you." I answered.

**Sakura's POV**

"Hey, Gaara, why haven't you asked Matsuri out yet?" I whispered into Gaara's ear leaning on his shoulder.

"Hey Gaara, why?" Naruto whispered into his other ear leaning on that shoulder.

**Gaara's POV**

I stepped away from the two boneheads causing them to fall on top of each other on the floor.

"Shut up." I ground out through clenched teeth.

"Hey, Gaara." I turned my head to see Shikamaru standing there with his arm wrapped around Ino and Sasuke helping Sakura off Naruto.

"What." I demanded more than asked.

"Are you going to Temari's sleepover/party?" Shikamaru asked.

'**Go boy you know you want to I bet you'll see Matsuri.. .' **the voice in my head said.

"Maybe." I answered.

'**MAYBE?!?! Aw c'mon boy! I wan-' **I tuned him out and kept walking to Homeroom.

"Do whatever, as long as your not killing yourselves, or others." Said Kakashi and went book to reading his pervy book.

Pervert.

(A/N: What does he see in those books… actually I don't want to know. =.= )

I looked over to see Naruto snoring. Sasuke was talking to a blushing Sakura. Matsuri was trying to get her Science homework done and Ino and Shikamaru were falling asleep at their desks from boredom.

I threw a note at Matsuri's nose and faced the front of class again.

I saw her read the note, and then she scribbled something down and threw it back at me.

**Note:**

'**What do you want Gaara?'**

'**Nothing just bored.'**

'**Well then go to sleep or something.'**

'**I'm insominiac.'**

'**Oh… yeah sorry.'**

'**Don't be.'**

'**Are you going to temaris's party?'**

'**Maybe.'**

'**Party pooper.'**

'**Hn.**

'**What's that mean?'**

'**Hn.'**

She crumpled the paper up and threw it in the garbage can. I put in my earphones in and started listening to "Here to Fall" by Yo La Tengo.

**Science with Orochimaru, Matsuri's POV**

"Today class we are learining about bugs poisonous to non-wild ones!" Orochimaru said with his evil grin.

I shuddered.

"Open your books to page 482." He said turning around and teaching us. I put my hood up and put my earphones in and started listening to "A Sad Love Song" by DEEN. Why gagging at the gross pictures of bugs he just loves to torture us. EWWW that spider is UGLY man!!!

**Gaara's POV **

I was looking at the creatures disturbed at how ugly they looked and creepy. I turned away and listened to the song "You're My Miracle" by TXVQ.

Orochimaru must hate students come to think of it…

**Math with Ibiki, Matsuri's POV**

My head hurts.

MY HEAD FRIGGIN' HURTS FROM ALL THIS MATH!!!

"Matsuri can you tell me the answer to .28047285 x 593257?

What. The. Heck.

"I don't know." I said bluntly.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"I DON'T KNOW?!?!" I yelled at him.

"Whatever Shikamaru tell me the answer." He said.

"166392.48157245" he answered the show-off.

"Correct."

(A/N: I used the calculator to actually answer that XD )

"Show-off" the whole class muttered simultaneously.

I could have answered that with a calculator…

**Weapons with Anko, Gaara's POV**

Perfect score, of course I didn't expect less. I love weapons class.

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face.

"YES!!! PERFECT SCORE, AGAIN!!" I heard Matsuri scream. I scowled we were tied again. Dang it!

**Health with Jiriaya, Matsuri's POV**

EWWWW!!!

I think I went blind, those pictures are forever burned beneath my eye lids and into my mind.

I'll never be at peace again.

Jiriaiya was currently showing us the woman and man parts INSIDE and OUT!!!!

I raised my hand to go to the nurse.

**LUNCH!!!!!**

I'm saved.

NO MORE TEACHERS!!! RIGHT NOW!!!!

I breezed through MOST of that day I went home from school and took a nap.


	9. Hisako

**Leo: Hi guys!!!!! I finally updated!**

**Gaara: And I really wanted to see you get beat up ******

**Matsuri: Don't be so pessimistic Gaara-kun**

**Leo: Yeah!!!**

**Leo: I'd like to thank the people who reviewed or story alerted!**

_ChocolateAngel-san__- Thank-you!!!_

_LiL-dORKiE-PRiNCESS__- Naruto will make his move soon VERY soon! ___

_Ragnelondite- I will thanks for the advice!!_

_**StOrY AlErTs!1!**_

_ChocolateAngel-san__- Thanks for alerting!_

**Matsuri's POV**

"DANG IT!!! I ALMOST FORGOT TEMARI'S SLEEPOVER SHE'S GOING TO MANHANDLE ME IF I'M LATE!!!!" I screamed and promptly fell out of bed.

I rushed into the bathroom and rebrushed my teeth pulled my hair into a messy bun. Next, I started throwing clothes out of my closet looking for my pair of purple striped pajamas. After I found those I pulled out my doggy house slippers and pulled out my list to pack my bag

List:

Shampoo

Soap

Books

Nail Polish and Nail Polish Remover

Movies

I-pod

Earphones

6-pack of soda

10-pound block of Chocolate

More Chocolate

A lot MORE chocolate

Lotion

Hair Ties

Sleeping Bag

Nintendo DS

Nintendo DS Games

Laptop

Cell phone

Wii Games

A Change of clothes

A Card Deck

Make-up Set

Mirror

Money for Pizza or Chinese

Tooth Brush

Tooth Paste

"There, I think that did it!" I looked down at my bulging bag "Wonder how I'm going to carry it into the car…." I asked my self. "I KNOW I'LL GET MIKI TO DO IT!!!"

'NO WAY MATSU!!!!!"

Darn.

_**SLAM!!!**_

"HEY MATSU I'VE GOT SOMETHING TO SHOW YOU!!!" Miki yelled

"Does anyone bother to knock anymore… better yet why must you make my ears bleed." I muttered rubbing my ears.

"Look at this cute girl puppy I found her on our doorstep! Take him to your sleepover with you!" said gushing over her.

"Why do I have to take her?" I asked curious.

"Because I said so and I'm your guardian." Said said looking m in the eye challenging me to deny her.

"-Sigh- alright fine." I said knowing we weren't getting anywhere that gives me an idea… "I'll do it only if you carry my bag to the car."

"Deal."

Additon to Stuff in bag:

Dog Food

Dog Brush

Grooming Supplies

Dog Toys

Big Glasses

Camera

"Yup that oughta do it!" I exclaimed satisfied.

"Do you want me to break my arms and back?" Miki said staring wide-eyed down at the bag.

"Well…" I said smiling.

"Never mind." She sighed/wheezed heaving it unto her shoulder. I snickered.

**Temari's POV**

"**I'M GOING TO MAN-HANDLE MATSURI IF SHE'S NOT HERE IN THE NEXT 5 MINUTES!!!!" FIVE MINUTES!!!" **I yelled and proceeded to chuck a chair at the wall leaving a pile of wood on the floor.

_DING- DONG!!!_

That was a quick five minutes.

"I opened the door and pulled Matsuri and her heaping bag inside. I looked down at the puppy in confusion.

"Matsuri why do you have a puppy with you?" I asked eying it.

"Miki." She said and picked it up petting it.

"Ah. What's it's name?" I asked taking it from her and setting it on the couch.

"Hmmmmmm…" she said obviously thinking. "Hisako." She said smiling. "Hisako, Hisako, Hisako." She said.

"'Enduring child?' why would you name it that I said looking at the pale yellow bundle sleeping on the couch.

"Doorstep drop." She said sadly. I was shocked who would abandon this little fella.

"Oh." I said well c'mon lets' join the party!" I poked Hisako waking her up and carried her up the stairs.

**Leo: DONE!!!!!**

**Gaara: Just get your butt on the seat and update the next chapter.**

**Leo: Who shoved a stick up your butt mister.**

**Gaara: -points a spear of sand at me I dare you to say that again.**

**Leo: Who. Shoved. A. Stick. Up. Your. Butt.**

**Gaara: -throws spear aimed for my heart-**

**Leo: RUUUUUUUN!!!!!! –runs for life in opposite direction**

**Leo: please –pant pant- REVIEW!!!!**

**A/N: Since I am too tired to talk no I'm writing you a note. REVIEW!!!! Also sorry for the short chapter. **

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!**

**^_^**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!**

**^_^ **

**REVIEW!!!!!!**

**^_^**

**REVIEW!!!!!**

**^_^**

**REVIEW!!!!**

**^_^**

**REVIEW!!!**

**^_^**

**REVIEW!!**

**^_^**

**REVIEW!**

**^_^**

**REVIEW**

**^_^**

_**REVIEW DAMMIT!!!**_


	10. DAMMIT LAND ON ME YA STUPID BOTTLE!

**Leo: Sup peeps I'm back!!!**

**Gaara: Fast.**

**Leo: Finally! A compliment!**

**Gaara: Don't get your hopes up…**

**Leo: -pout- meanie. Matsuri is reviewing MY script so she's not here!**

**Leo: I'd like to thank the only reviewer!**

_ChocolateAngel-san- I love Chocolate too! I know it was short but I hope this chapter makes up for it…_

**Leo: No story Alerts. : ( REVIEW PEOPLE!!!!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto it would be bankrupt.**

**Matsuri's POV**

I wonder what we're going to do.

"MATSURI'S HERE!!" I heard Temari scream.

Ow.

I looked into the room and saw a circle of people sitting around a bottle even the two man-women/ she-devils and …. Oh, God no.

I HATE that GAME!!!

"Hello Matsuri as you can see we are playing Truth or Dare." That red-haired devil informed me. He must've seen the contorted look of horror on my face.

"Thank-you Captain Obvious." I dryly informed him.

"You are very much welcome." He said smirking smugly at me. I scowled at him and walked over to sit next to Lee.

"HELLO MATSURI-CHAN ISN'T IT A YOUTHFUL EVENING!?!?" Lee asked obviously trying to impress me.

"Shut. Up. Now Lee." I growled out.

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU ARE SPEAKING TO QUIETLY" he said… well more like yelled.

I beckoned him to come closer. And closer. And closer…

"I SAID SHUT UP!!!" I screamed right into his ear. The force sent him flying into a wall. He scrambled to his feet.

"THAT WAS VERY YOUTHFUL MATSURI-CHAN!!" he saluted me. I have to right a mental note to murder Lee…

"Let's begin!" Temari exclaimed.

The bottle's spinning. And spinning. And spinning and it landed on…

SHIKAMARU!?!?!

**Shikamaru's POV**

Why me!?!? What did I do wrong God?!?! I wish we could've playing a mind game.

"Alright Shikamaru, Here's your dare: I dare you to kiss Ino." She said grinning at him.

Dang.

"I turned towards a blushing Ino that was glaring at Temari. She looked at me blushing 57 more shades of red. Oh yeah I'm that good. I smirked at her and swiftly pecked her on the nose and was spinning the bottle in exactly 2.74 seconds.

**Ino's POV**

Omg. Shikamaru just kissed me!! Sure it was just a peck on the nose but it was still a kiss!!! I gotta tell the whole school!!!!

**Matsuri's POV**

Aww. Shikamaru and Ino are such a cute couple!! Hey the bottle's spinning again and it lands on…

NARUTO?!?!? When's it gonna land on the two she-devils?!?! WAIT!!!! Shikamaru is talking.

"Naruto. Dare is: spend 7 minutes with Hinata in the closet." He then promptly lay on his back and proceeded to close his eyes.

**Naruto's POV**

Now that I think about it Hinata is cute…

I flashed her a goofy smile and pulled her off the ground. Hey, does Hinata have a fever firstly, I don't wanna get sick and secondly, her face is as red and Gaara's hair. Weird.

I walked into the closet with Hinata in tow…

**Matsuri's POV **

After Naruto walked into the closet, I was down those stairs in a blur of purple and brown. I ran back up the stairs with as many glass cups as I could carry and handed one out to each person in the room except the she-devils.

I TOTALLY didn't do that on purpose.

…Maybe I did.

…DON'T JUDGE ME!!!!

… OKAY FINE I DID IT ON PURPOSE!!! _HAPPY!?!!_

The two shot me glare and shared with their boyfriends. We all had our ears pressed against the door and the conversation went something like this:

"So um Hinata..."

"Y-y-y-y-y-ye-yes N-n-n-Nar-Naruto-k-kun?" Hina asked it was painfully obvious she was blushing and was on the verge of fainting.

I gotta tease her for that later. Wait I can't tell her I'm listening in on her!

"I wanted to ask you two things actually…" Oooooh this is getting good!!

"Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-ye-yeah?" she asked as timid as possible. Hehehe.

"First, do you have a fever?" everyone slapped themselves in the head for that. Naruto-baka.

"U-u-u-u-um no. Th-th-th-th-thank-y-y-y-you f-for w-w-w-w-worr-worrying th-though." Hinata said in barely above a whisper. She sounded hurt. I'm gonna murder Naruto with the first step he takes outta this closet. Does Temari have a bomb? Or any sort of weaponry? Suddenly I had a black aura and all the people were getting as far away for me as possible.

"Secondly, I know this is sudden but could you be my girlfriend?" Naruto asked anxious to hear her answer. I don't blame him I was too.

"Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-ye-ye-ye-ye-yes!" Hinata exclaimed. There was a thud and then I could hear slurping sounds everyone backed away from the door green in the face and I was in the bathroom like a rocket locked the door and was losing my lunch in the toilet. Curse Naruto!!!

I stomped back in and yelled at the top of my lungs. "_**TIME IS UP THAT'S LONG ENOUGH!!!!" **_I almost ripped the door off its hinges getting in. I threw Naruto out of the closet glaring down at him. I already planned out what I would say for him if he asked what got me mad.

I took a deep breath and pointed to his stop at the circle where everyone was already sitting he was looking at me in amusement until I looked at him. He immediately looked away. I smirked Naruto crawled to his seat and spun the bottle like a good little boy.

It landed on…

SAKU-CHAN!!! WTF!?! When is it my turn to torture the she-devils?

Naruto looked thoughtful and slowly a huge perverted grin spread on his face. Why hasn't his face cracked in half anyway?!?!

"Alright Sakura-chan I have a dare for you it's: To go into the closet with the Teme and watch him strip to his boxers." Naruto said I watched as Sasuke and Sakura glared at him promising him only a world of pain and possibly death.

Out of all the things to do in the world I chose to turn away and think about pie. Why you may ask me truthfully I don't know maybe it was the fact I was hungry after barfing or my stomach was trying to strangle me with hunger. Both ways work.

**Sasuke's POV**

I gonna kill the –censored censored censored- Baka-Dobe.

**Sakura's POV**

'This is Inner Sakura! Sakura is not currently with us right now she busy thinking of very graphic photos but please leave her a message at the beep!'

'_**BEEEEEEP!'**_

**Gaara's POV**

I'm not helping Naruto in his death wish nor getting out of trouble. I prefer to live and prove my existence.

**Matsuri's POV**

Once Temari, Naruto, and I heard the rustle of clothes and a loud thud. We we're in a pile on the floor laughing like there was no tomorrow.

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH oh oh it huuuuuuuurts" Naruto practically screamed tears brimming in his eyes.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH Oh God have mercy!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Temari WAS screaming. She was clutching her stomach as if it was her lifeline her face was red and there were tears streaming down her cheeks.

"-pant pant pant- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Someone help I'm dying! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHHAAH" I screamed kicking my legs in the air. My face was also red I was weating and my tears were long dried out. The rest of the circle was either laughing but not as hard as we or they were glaring at me.

The one's who were glaring were the she-devils. But I couldn't care less what they did, at the moment I was too busy struggling and fighting to get air into my crippled, abused, and neglected lungs.

Pretty soon I was back on my feet though I was wobbling due to lack of air. Temari shared the same fate as me and Naruto couldn't even stand up yet.

Sasuke walked out of the closet blushing redder than Gaara's hair carrying a unconsicious Sakura with swirls in her eyes who now had a permanent blush.

I giggle at this and clutched my stomach we assembled back into the circle.

The bottle that hates me now lands on…

NEJI!?!?! WHY?!?!

Sakura had an evil smile on her face looking at Neji like a predator may look at prey. I feel for Neji so sad to have had an early death…

" Neji. Dare is: give Tenten a hug." She said her smile lightened to that of a normal smile "I'll take pity on you this once." Well it's still a major blow to his manhood so I'm good.

**Neji's POV**

This is not pity. This is practically shooting my pride and manhood…

**Matsuri's POV**

I snickered as Neji gave Tenten a hug then tried to pull away after whispering something into her hair she whispered back and Neji smiled letting go of her.

The bottle was spinning spinning and spinning and it landed on.

KANKY! Dang I have to bribe that bottle too bad I'm officially broke…

**Kankuro's POV**

Please let it have something to do with Aiko I seriously have to talk to her…

**Matsuri's POV **

I listened in to Kankuro's dare waiting to hear what would happen.

"You have to go into the closet with Aiko." he stated. Kankuro walked in with Aiko. 20 seconds later I heard a shrill scream from inside the closet.

"_**YOU'RE BREAKING UP WITH ME?!?!? WHY!?!? YOU –censored censored censored censored censored- BAKA!!!!!!**_

I paled for I have never in my days heard that long a scream of curses she must be the devil's wife.


	11. The Breakup

**Leo: I'M BACK!!! YODELAY YODELAY YO- OW GAARA!!! WHY'D YOU THROW YOUR SHOE AT ME?!**

**Gaara: Firstly, for slugging me 3 chapters ago and secondly, your singing is horrible.**

**Leo: Why you little, emo, insomniac, ugh. –sigh- never mind.**

**Gaara: -smirks-**

**Matsuri: WHY MUST YOU FIGHT ALL I WANT IS WORLD PEACE!!!**

**Leo: Well princess, I want world domination. But all I have is 2 dollars some lint and a button do you call that fair? Actually I lost my 2 bucks! I bet Gaara stole it to buy himself an extra sharp knife or a sand box!**

**Gaara: -glares-**

**Leo: -glares back-**

**Leo: I must thank the reviewers now!**

_**ReViEwErS!1!**_

_Annabelinda- Thank you for the help!_

_**StOrY AlErTs!1!**_

_AshlyKagome15- Thank you for story alerting!_

_**FaVoRiTe aUtHoR AlErTs!1!**_

_AshlyKagome15- Thank you for author alerting!_

**Leo: On with the story but not before Izanami does the disclaimer!**

**Izanami: Fine, dumb authoress… she doesn't own Naruto just a button and some lint.**

**Matsuri's POV**

Can it be true? Has God finally answered my callings? Has he told Kankuro to dump her in his sleep? I can hear angels! Halleluiah Halleluiah Halleluiah Halleluiah Halleuiah Halleluiah!

**Temari's POV**

OH YEAH BABY!! THAT' S RIGHT!! I RULE!!! AIKO'S GOOOONE AIKO'S GOOOONE!! YEAAH!!!

**Kankuro's POV**

Aiko's not taking this break-up too well. I didn't even know that she knew such putrid words.

I looked over to see a crying Aiko. Her mascara was running down her cheeks and leaving black stains. Her eyes were red and swollen, there was green snot dripping out her nostrils and she had a soaked handkerchief in her hand. She was now desperately working on trying to clean up her make-up.

"Look Aiko, I sorry it's ju-" I was cut off half way through my speech.

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" she was screaming and covering her face shaking her head back and forth. "WHY KANKURO WHY?!?!" she screamed searching my face for some sort of lie.

"I heard you in the hallway talking to Matsuri. And I've seen the way you talk to Temari around the house. It's just not working." I said quietly looking at my feet. I felt her glaring at me. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"Well you know what? I DON'T CARE!!! I'M GOING HOME AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR STUPID FACE AGAIN!" she then finished wiping off the mascara and blowing her nose then she stormed out of the closet, down the stairs picked up her bags and slammed the door. I felt too shocked and cold to say anything.

**Matsuri's POV  
**

Whoa that was some major drama.

**Temari's POV**

And people say _**I**_ have mood swings…

**Matsuri's POV**

I watched as we quietly assembled back into a circle. Naruto was the first to talk.

"Hey man. It's alright she's gonna cool down eventually they all do girl's are just like that." Naruto said flashing him his signature grin and a thumbs up. No offense Hinata but I love Naruto right now, I'm thankful he know I'm not good in these situations.

"Yeah Kanky, it's alright she'll get over it! She can't stay mad forever!' I said I watched him smile at the nickname I was starting to call him.

"Thanks Matsuri. I thought you and Temari had mood swings though. Guess I was wrong." He said grinning at me.

"I'll let it slide this once Kanky." I said a vein pulsing in my forehead. I forced a smile.

"Okay let's play!" Naruto yelled oblivious that the neighborhood could hear him. I smiled at his antics.

"Yeah!" I yelled hoping there wasn't another breakup going to happen.

Sorry it was short but I'll try to update tomorrow or next week. BYE!!


	12. MWAHAHAHAHAHA

**Leo: Hi people! I put Gaara in a cage so he wouldn't scare away my readers with his emoness!**

**Gaara: I HATE YOU STUPID AUTHORESS! I AM THE KAZEKAGE I DEMAND YOU LET ME OUT THIS CAGE THIS INSTANT!**

**Leo: Blah blah blah blah I AM TRYIN TO WRITE LORD EMONESS!!**

_**ReViEwErS!1!**_

_suigetsu-is-da-bomb__- Thank-you! And Izanami is going to take a harsher turn hehehe_

_Mangafox101__- Oh yes she will go I will make sure of that for calling me DUMB!_

_ChocolateAngel-san__- I explained in my message._

_**StOrY AlErTs!1!**_

_suigetsu-is-da-bomb- Thanks for story alerting!_

_Mangafox101- Thanks for story alerting!_

_**FaVoRiTe aUtHoR AlErTs!1!**_

_suigetsu-is-da-bomb- Thank you for author alerting!_

_**FaVoRiTe sToRy!1!**_

_suigetsu-is-da-bomb- Thank you for favoriting my story!_

**Leo: GO SUIGETSU-IS-DA-BOMB! W00T W00T! You get a cookie and limited time only POCKY! –hands suigetsu is prizes- And now Gaara is broke to because I used his money to buy them!**

**Gaara: HAVE YOU NO SHAME!?!?!**

**Leo: Aiko DISCLAIMER!!!**

**Aiko: SHUTTUP YOU STUPID AUTHORESS I AM SULKING OVER MY LOSSES!**

**Leo: -pouts- MATSURI!!!**

**Matsuri: FINE!! Leo only has a box of pocky she bought with Gaara's money.**

**Leo: Before Gaara starts crying on with the story!**

**Matsuri's POV**

Land on me. Land on me. Land on me. LAND ON ME DARNIT!!

It landed on…

ME!!! OH YEAH BABY WHO'S YOUR MAMA!!! BOOYA! I did my 10 minute long victory dance then I said my dare.

"I dare Izanami to smear her make–up with toilet water take of her pants and shirt and run around the neighborhood singing the Gummi Bear song!" I said smiling this feels oh so good!

"You have to dare Kankuro, Matsuri but since this is your first sleepover we'll let it slide." Shikamaru said turning over and relaxing.

"YES!! SCORE!" Temari yelled and high-fived me, I grinned.

"WHAT!?!?!" Izanami shrieked, "That's not FAIR!!!"

"Life's not fair, honey." I said, laying my hand my hand on her shoulder and grinning.

She slapped my hand away, "Don't lay your filthy hands on my beautiful person." She stuck her nose in the air and walked into the bathroom I rolled my eyes and got out my video camera. This is gonna be black-mail GOLD!

Izanami walked out with all the dignity she could muster. I snapped pictures and sent them to all my past secret friends telling them to take the credit and fame and post them all over our city. I snickered at her poor pitiful Izanami Glare TM.

She came back and sat down after putting on her clothes after the dare.

SORRY IT'S SO SHORT!! BUT MY ANNOYING STUPID IMPATIENT BIG SISTER IS TELLING ME TO GET OFF AND IS CURRENTLY SULKING LIKE THE BABY SHE IS! SO I HAVE TO Leave again SORRY!!!


	13. The Kiss

**Leo: Yo people sorry for the wait but I'm back!**

**Matsuri: LEO!!!! –glomps Leo-**

**Leo: Yup it's me, I'm not dead I know you guys missed me but I've got an excuse. =.= My mom wanted me to do so many chores also I haven't been doing well in my studies but I'm back people! And MERRY CHRISTMAS/HAPPY NEW YEAR/HAPPY THAKSGIVING/HAPPY GROUNDHOG'S DAY/MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE! HO HO HO! –dresses up as Santa- **

**Gaara: Is that you Leo? –comes over to me and hits me over the head with a bat- DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THE REVIEWERS HAVE BEEN YELLING AT ME? **

**Leo: YOW!!! And no, don't care either the reviewers love me more anyway.**

**Gaara: WHY YOU-**

**Leo: SASUKE, disclaimer please!**

**Sasuke: -reads script- BUT THIS IS INSULTING!!**

**Leo: READ IT!!!**

**Sasuke –sigh- If Leo owned Naruto it would be called "Me, the Great Leodini!" And Sasuke would be married to a potato I hate you –glares at Leo-**

**Leo: I love you too Sasuke! On with the story!**

**Matsuri's POV**

"Guys I think it's time to go to bed." I warned after noticing that is was 3:00 am in the morning.

"But as I warned you Matsuri, to make this sleepover more interesting we put some beds off limits so that two people will have to share a bed." said Temari deviously.

"You didn't warn me about that." I paled.

"Oh? Oops." she said smiling wider, "Raise your hands if you think Gaara and Matsu should sleep in the same bed!" said Temari as everyone's hands shot up.

I hate them all.

All the little couples crawled into bed together except Kanky and Temari they got their own beds. I looked at my bed then at Gaara then I realized that Gaara was an insomniac and didn't sleep so that meant that I could sleep without worrying that Gaara was going to be right next to me.

_**SNORE SNORE SNORE**_

Only one issue how was I going to sleep with Naruto snoring his way to ramen land?

I could cut out his voice box…

No Temari would kill me for the blood on the floor.

Think.

Think

Think

Eureka! I stuffed a plug down his throat and magically the snores were gone! I clambered into bed then noticed that the most irritable thing in the world was when…

I COULDN'T FUGDIN' SLEEP!

I climbed out of bed and silently walked over to Gaara who was currently sitting on the windowsill.

"What are you doing up?" Gaara asked me without taking his eyes off the moon.

"I couldn't sleep." I said.

"Oh."

"…"

"…"

"Hey. Gaara, why do you like stargazing so much?" I asked looking at him.

"It makes me somehow feel more at peace." He answered calmly.

"Oh." I yawned. He looked at me.

"Obviously your tired." He told me.

"Nah, I feel alright." I lied.

We sat there for about an hour. Gaara's eyes closed I knew he wasn't asleep but I didn't care. I raised my finger to eye level and traced the kanji for his 'ai' tattoo. I did this until slowly but surely, my eyes got heavier and I let my hand fall and let my eyes close.

**Gaara's POV**

I cracked an eye open to peer at the girl who had just fallen asleep on my shoulder. In the sunset her face was color pinks and purples and reds and yellows. She looked more serene when she was sleeping than when she was awake and pumped as usual. I picked her up and laid her on the bed she was supposed to be sleeping on. I bent down and looked at her, I couldn't resist the urge so I did what I felt like doing and bent closer to her and planted a light kiss on her forehead.

I stepped back and watched as a smile slowly spread onto her face. I went back to the windowsill and waited for morning to come.

**Temari's POV**

I watched out of the corner of my eyes as Gaara set Matsuri down on the bed and planted a light kiss on her head. I saw as he walked back to the windowsill, I made eye contact with Kankuro who also was awake and saw the scene. We smiled at each other

'_Those two will make a good couple one day' _I thought then slowly drifted off to sleep, until morning.


	14. Miki and I

**Leo: Hey people! How's it going? I know 2/14 is a long way away but I don't know I've been feeling weird.**

**Gaara: Hey Loco. –smirks-**

**Leo: Oh HELLO LORD EMONESS HOW WAS YOUR DAY???? –snickers-**

**Gaara: Shuttup.**

**Leo: Make me.**

**Gaara: -throws shoe at Leo-**

**Leo: What the heck Gaara?!?!**

**Matsuri: STOP FIGHTING!! NOW!!!**

**Leo: He started it.**

**Gaara: Nuh-uh.**

**Leo: -kicks Gaara-**

**Gaara: OW!! Why the **** are you so **** ******************************* **

**-string of curses-**

**Leo: -waits for Gaara to finish- Gaara it's not polite to swear in front of children. TIME TO THANK THE REVIEWERS!!**

_**ReViEiWeRs!1!**_

_princessbloodcrazy__- I'M SORRY!!!!_

_suigetsu-is-da-bomb__- Thanks!!!_

**Leo: Only two reviews. **** Aww come on people your killing me here. Maybe I just won't do the story anymore….-sigh- INO DISCLAIMER!!!**

**Ino: Leo does not own Naruto or else she would've screwed it up already.**

**Leo: On to the story!**

**Matsuri's POV**

"MATSURI GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE AND MAKE MEH SOME BREAKFAST!!!" I heard Kanky yell. I was wide awake now.

"GET IT YOURSELF DOUCHE BAG!!" I yelled back snuggling into my pillow.

"Get up." I heard a deep monotonous voice say to me.

"Gaara?" I asked my voice muffled because my face was in my pillow.

"I'm hungry, get up and make some food." I heard Gaara say again.

"Fine." I said I got up only in my night gown. I saw Gaara out of the corner of my eye and saw he had a light pink dusting on his cheeks. I chuckled.

He and I slowly made our way downstairs in a comfortable silence.

"MATSU ARE YOU HERE TO MAKE RAMEN FOR ME?" Naruto screamed when he saw me, "I DON'T WANT TEMARI TO MAKE BREAKFAST!!"

"Ramen isn't breakfast Naru-kun." I said as I passed him. I walked into Gaara's pantry and pulled out a box of instant pancake mix. I carefully poured the correct amount of water in and mixed it. I watched as it turned creamy, I then poured it into the preheated, non-stick frying pan. I flipped it after 1 minute and 30 seconds. It was a perfect golden brown.

**30 minutes later-------**

I had made pancakes for Kiba, Kanky, Naru-kun, Gaara, Tema-chan, Saku, Ino, Shika, Hina-chan, Teme-meanie, Sadly, Izanami, Neji, Tennie-chan, Hisako, Lee, and me. Everyone got three.

"THIS IS VERY GOOD COOKING MATSURI-CHAN!!" Lee yelled with his mouth full and pointing his fork to the heavens.

"Shut up Lee." I said nonchalantly, ignoring his behavior.

"YES MATSRUI-CHAN!!!" he said making love struck eyes at me. I noticed that his eyes didn't trail down anywhere Lee is actually one of the only un-perverted guys I know.

"Matsu-chan this is seriously good though." Naruto said digging through his pancakes faster than the speed of light.

"Hahaha, wow Naruto you can really eat." I laughed and watched as he paused to, very briefly, beam at me. Even Hisako looked like she was enjoying the pancakes.

"Hey guys I gotta go! Bye!!" I said getting up to go downstairs.

"Kay bye Matsu-chan!" Temari said looking up form her pancakes. I picked up Hisako and here dog bowl full of pancakes, I walked outside surprised to see that Miki was right there ready to pick her up.

"Hey Miki! Guess what I didn't need this bag we played Truth or Dare or night, but we prohibited truths only dares really." I said.

"SO I BUSTED MY BACK FOR NOTHING?!?!?!" she screamed incredulously.

"Yup pretty much." I said smiling at Miki, good old reliable Miki.

"I'MA KILL YOU WHEN WE GET HOME!!" Miki roared.

"Yadda, yadda, yadda." I said rolling my eyes.

"SHADDAP!" she spat at me.

"Fine, fine fine." I said warding me off. When she wasn't looking, I flipped her the bird. On the drive back home we sat in comfortable silence just enjoying each other's company.

"Hey Miki?" I asked turning to her.

"What squirt?" she said keeping her eyes on the road. I smiled.

"Thanks." I replied warmly. She looked at me confused.

"No prob." She said looking back to the road. I'm so glad I have Miki as her guardian even if it does mean that my real parents died. I know I like them but…

Maybe just maybe I might start to like this school and Miki better this year.

Just maybe.

**Leo: There how was that?**

**Matsuri: I think the ending was good!**

**Leo: So do I.**

**Gaara: I agree.**

**Leo: Thanks Gaara-kun. If all you people were to busy reading the story to notice that after all that hating me and Panda-chan are friends again!! –high fives Gaara- And we are also partners in crime once again. UNITE –Gaara and me do our hand shake-**

**Gaara: It's true.**

**Leo: Bye guys see ya next time I decide to update… maybe I won't actually.**

**Do you guys think I should end the story? Review and tell me!**

**BYE!!!!**


	15. Shukumei

**Leo: Hey people!**

**Gaara: You actually managed to update for once.**

**Leo: Yup! Aren't you proud of me?!?! But I gotta make this quick to thank the three reviewers!**

_**ReViEwErS!1!**_

_princessbloodcrazy__- Thanks for your very special input!_

_suigetsu-is-da-bomb__- Well I've decided that the last chapter could've been a good ending, I'll keep writing until the __REAL__ ending._

_gaaraxoxo__- Got it! I'll challenge myself!_

**Leo: Thank-you reviewers! You each get a cookie! –gives cookies to the reviewers - Sakura, disclaimer!!!!**

**Sakura: If Leo owned a Naruto, Sasuke would be a simple hobo who lived on the roadside and….. HEY DON'T INSULT SASUKE-KUN!!!! **

**Leo: On with the story!**

* * *

**Matsuri's POV**

_BEEP BEEP BEE- _**SMASH!!**

"Check. The alarm clock is smashed. What a nice way to start my morning!"

I leisurely walked into my bathroom and took my shower. Next, I brushed my teeth. I decided not to wake up Hisako; she looked too much like an angel.

"Oh yeah I forgot to call Tema-chan." I said to myself. I whipped out my Goldstriker iPhone 3GS Supreme.

"Wha- oh hi Matsuri." I heard Tema's sleepy voice through my speaker.

"Hey Tema-chan. It's time to get up!" I answered back.

"Oh yeah got it!" Tema answered back I snapped my phone shut and walked leisurely into my closet. I picked out a black camisole. I picked out my shirt. It was a mini kimono that had a low neckline and pink blossoms embroidered into it. I then pulled on my dark washed, tight skinny jeans.

"Done!" I exclaimed happy with my choice. I rushed downstairs grabbed a cup of yogurt, a cereal bar and my backpack. I rushed to the bus stop, the bus was just about to leave me behind. I picked up my pace and just barely made it onto the bus.

"PHEW! I made it!" I sighed. I glanced back to the back of the bus and saw Hinata sitting there. I ran down the aisle and plunked my self down next to her.

"Hey Hina-chan!" I said to her with a big smile on my face.

"Hi Matsuri-san." Hinata said smiling shyly at me.

"Just Matsu-chan." I said back to her.

"Okay." she said back. The bus stopped and Naruto stepped on he sat down in the seat next to us.

"Hi Matsu-chan and Hinata!" he said cheerfully as always.

"Hi Naru-kun!" I said smiling brightly at him, "I brought a surprise for you!" I pulled a container full of steaming hot cup ramen out of my bag. I watched as he drooled at and ogled it with googly eyes. I laughed and tossed it to him.

"THANK-YOU MATSU-CHAN!" he yelled causing people to look at him strangely.

"Keep it down baka." I said smiling at his antics. He reminded me of my brother before he was… before he left. I smiled sadly at the memory.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Shukumei!" I yelled pouncing on my big brother._

"_Matsuri-hime." He said smiling down at me. I loved when he called me princess._

"_Oshiro, Shukumei! You said you would play with me!" I scolded my big brother._

"_Okay, okay Matsuri I'll play." Shukumei said his beautiful brown eyes twinkling down at me. I couldn't help admiring that even though I was only six he still treated me like I was his own age and he always had such patience._

"_YAY!" I yelled bouncing up and down in my favorite pink nightgown. I looked up at him and smiled._

_End Flashback_

_Flashback_

"_Matsuri, GET OUT!!" I watched my father yell at me. I felt a hot rush at the back of my eyes. I felt the hot tears racing down my cheek but I didn't leave._

_**SLAP**_

_I felt a sharp sting as my head was whipped to the side. He had slapped me._

"_FATHER STOP IT!!" I heard Shukumei shout from the doorway, "SHE'S ONLY FIVE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!" _

"_SHUTTUP I'LL DO WHATEVER I WANT!!!!" I heard father shout back at him, while I just sat there sobbing._

"_Please stop." I whispered. He heard me. He picked up a glass vase and hurled it at me. _

_**CRASH**_

_I screamed in agony as I felt the glass shatter against my back. The feeling of the glass shards as they dug into my skin and the blood flowing freely down my back made me scream a second time._

"_GET OUT!" he bellowed. I picked myself up and ran as fast as I could out of the room. I kept running and didn't stop. I ran out of the mansion and sat in the big garden and just sobbed. Eventually I cried myself to sleep on the hard dirt ground._

_End Flashback_

"Hey Matsuri! We're at school now you can get off the bus!" Naruto looked down at me worriedly. I gave him a fake smile and put on my best happy façade. I got off the bus and faced my friends. I looked at each of their happy faces and decided that they would never see me sad.

* * *

**Leo: How was that? That is probably my longest chapter yet. Also did you know the ****Goldstriker iPhone 3GS Supreme costs 3.2 million bucks in real life? ****The iPhone 3GS Supreme features a casing made from 271 grams of solid 22k gold and a screen trimmed with fifty-three 1-carat diamonds. The home button is covered with a single rare 7.1-carat diamond. That's not all, though—the iPhone 3GS Supreme comes in a chest carved from a single block of granite and sports Kashmir gold and an interior lining made with Nubuck top grain leather.**

**Matsuri: Shukumei…**

**Leo: Please R and R! I got the phone thing from most-expensive . net**


	16. Worried

**Leo: Yo people! I hope I'm not too late to update! It was only 9 days that's like a record or something!**

**Itachi: Hn.**

**Leo: Oh just shaddap Itachi.**

**Itachi: Hn.**

**Leo: You are so dead to me! And be prepared to eat a rock hard fist after the story. Okay? Okay. Anyway I got to thank the reviewers.**

_**rEvIeWs!1!**_

_jennku- __Why thank-you my good man!_

_suigetsu-is-da-bomb__- __I want that phone too! And I feel sorry for Matsu-chan too, but I just love to torture people! Therefore it doesn't bother me too much!_

_LiL-dORKiE-PRiNCESS__- __Okey-dokey!_

_Gaaras Devil__- __I know I'm just that awesome! Well here's your update and Happy Easter to you too!_

**Leo: Only four reviews?!?! C'mon people ya'll can do better that that! REVIEW!!! BTW I want to give a very very special shout out to jennku I am currently his only favorite story! That really touches me that you love my writing so much as to do that! You are re-**

**Itachi: Cut! Gotta do disclaimer.**

**Leo: Huh?**

**Itachi: Leo does not own Naruto or else she wouldn't be writing this story, would she? NO! So quit asking.**

**Leo: OH! I see! I forgot the disclaimer! Good boy Itachi! –throws Frisbee at his head- On with the story! –runs so Itachi can't kill me-**

* * *

**Matsuri's POV**

"Hey Matsu-chan? What's wrong with you? You seemed so out of it on the bus." Naruto whispered across from me during Science with Snake man, AKA Orochimaru.

"Nothing's wrong with me Naruto I just felt a little…faint." I said slowly choosing my words with precision.

Naruto shrugged. "If you say so Matsuri…" he said trailing off at the end. I frowned at him. He grinned in return.

"But just tell us if anything is on your mind, we're your friends! Believe it!!" he whisper-yelled. I rolled my eyes but inside I felt a rush of relief and brotherly love for Naruto. I smiled warmly at him after my dramatic eye roll to assure them that I would tell them if anything went wrong, hopefully.

_BRIIIIIING!!!_

I got up out of my seat gratefully since the bell had interrupted a lecture on the insides of beetles, courtesy of Snake man. I rushed toward my 3rd period class, math.

"Hey Matsuri." I heard a deep, sexy, monotonous voice from behind me. I whirled around and saw that it was who I thought it was. Gaara, he was standing before me in all his sexy glory. Okay now I sound like a fan girl, and that is not acceptable!

"Hi Gaara-kun." I said back smiling warmly at my crush.

Wait did I just call him my crush?!?

He is so not my crush…

Is he?

I don't even know anymore.

"Naruto told me you weren't paying attention to him on the bus. What happened?" he asked tipping his head to the side. He looked so cute when he did that! I wish I had my camera to take a picture of that!

"Nothing happened, I'm fine, really!" I said using fake enthusiasm. He crinkled his hairless brow at me, I sighed. "Look Gaara, we're gonna be late for Math class we can talk about this after school okay?" I asked him desperately.

"Fine." He answered and promptly started walking toward Ibiki's classroom with me following behind him like some lonely puppy dog. He abruptly stopped and I slammed into his hard, broad back. I rubbed my sore nose.

"Why'd you stop?!?" I asked him angrily.

"We're here." He twisted his neck to tell me calmly. I huffed and pushed past him into the classroom.

**Gaara's POV**

I don't know what's wrong with her. It isn't normal for her to completely ignore what Naruto says to her. Usually she listens a little bit.

I snapped my attention back to the present at hand. Matsuri had just pushed past me into Ibiki's math class. I ignored her rude attitude and followed her into the classroom.

"Please open your books to page 394." Ibiki told us once the bell rung. I sat down in my desk and got out my math notebook and math book. Math can be really dull and drab.

**Matsuri's POV**

"Matsuri what is 46756833567 over 65 simplified to?" Ibiki asked me. I started to sweat and hyperventilate. I shifted my eyes nervously left to right. Why does he always have to call on me for all the hard problems?!?

"I dunno." I said lamely.

He sighed. "Why is it that children never take interest in my lessons God?" he asked looking heavenward. Did I mention he looked oppressed by us? "Why the heck did I become a teacher anyway?" he mumbled to himself. "Okay Shikamaru answer the question." He nodded at Shikamaru as if he were hi savior. I could tell because he had starts in his eyes.

"719335901.030769230 repeated" I stared at him in shock after he said that. He turned my way and smirked while I gaped in awe. (AN: Don't you love calculators? –grin-)

* * *

Skipping 3 periods!!!

* * *

**Matsuri's POV**

God I hate gym! Hate it. Hate it. Hate it. Hate it. Hate it. Hate it. Hate it. Hate it. HATE IT!!!!!!!

"Matsuri-chan, my youthful flower!!! Why don't we go out on a date?" Lee said to me while we were supposed to be doing 2500 crunches for the period. I mean c'mon that was like triple as much as I do a year!!

"No Lee." I said emotionlessly starting on my 56th crunch. My stomach was already aching!!!

"DO NOT BE SHY NOT YOUTHFUL BLOSSOM!!" he shouted making everyone in gym class aware of me talking to Lee. I blushed redder than Gaara's hair. I slowly lifted my arm pulled back my fist and landed a good square punch to the side of Lee's jaw.

And guess what?

It felt _REALLY_ good.

Lee flew across the gym and hit the wall. Hard. I shivered in delight, which felt so good.

"LEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" Gai said running to tend to his favorite student. I rolled my eyes as they began crying and shouting each others name. I sweat dropped as a sunset appeared behind them and they ran off into it.

"Nice one Matsuri!" Naruto shouted to me from across the gym, "You landed a really good punch!" he complimented me. I smiled.

"Thanks!!" I replied my smile quickly growing into a grin. Today was going to be a very interesting day indeed.


	17. Princess Matsuri!

**Leo: Hey guys sorry for updating so late I was WAITING UNTIL I GOT **_**5 REVIEWS**_**! But in took too long so I gave up. So you guys got lucky but I EXPECT 5 reviews this time and you all get 5 COOKIES EACH –gasp-! Unheard of!**

**Gaara: Shut up Leo.**

**Leo: Why I oughta-**

**Gaara: No one cares what you "oughta."**

**Leo: Damn you Gaara, just damn you. Tosser.**

**Gaara: Ugly girl.**

**Leo: SHUT UP! Now to thank the reviewers!**

_**ReViEwErS1!1**_

_Gaaras Devil- __Yay! You noticed! Thanks! I love 'him too._

_suigetsu-is-da-bomb__- I don't get it. Yes, yes he is isn't he?_

_awsum- Kay!_

**Leo: Thanks you guys! You all get cookies! –hands out cookies-**

**Ino: Leo does not own Naruto or else Sasuke who be born as a potato chip and she would've eaten him.**

**Leo: Thank-you for volunteering Ino! **

**Ino: I didn't do no volunteering you stole my favorite hair scrunchie! GIVE IT BACK! **_**NOW!**_

**Leo: Have a nice day Ino! –runs for my life- On –pant- with the –pant- story! –pant-**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Matsuri's POV**

"Hey Matsu-chan!" I heard a familiar voice.

"Hi Ino." I replied back tiredly.

"What's wrong? You seem tired." She said crinkling her plucked brow. NO DUH I'M TIRED I MEAN YOU PEOPLE KEEP ASKING ME WHAT'S WORNG WHEN I AM TRYING NOT TO LET YOU GUYS SEE ME DISTUBRED AND YOU JUST KEEP ON ASKING AND ASKING AND **ASKING!**

"Nothing's wrong." I replied back.

"Okay then. If you say so." Ino said back to me. I was just starting to turn around when all of a sudden her hand shot out and grabbed the collar of my shirt. "Where, do you think you're going" she asked me, excitement dancing in her eyes.

"To lunch." I answered as calmly as possible. You know it's hard to do that when you are staring into the eyes of a sadistic homicidal MASOCHIST!

"I think we can have a_ little_ more fun today than doing to same old boring schedule. Let's have some _real fun._" Ino said her grin getting bigger. If it gets any bigger it's going to crack her face in half. "C'mon!" she said giving my hand a violent tug and hauling me off to no where.

"NOOOOOO!" I screamed looking for help.

"There's no use in yelling for help _Matsu-chan_." Ino said looking back at me with a maniacal smile. I gulped hard.

"Where are we going?' I asked nervously. Then she uttered five words that made my blood run cold.

"To Hanako's Salon n' Spa" she said calmly.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLPPPPP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, tears streaming down my face.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Okay Matsuri hold still you can't move for this part." The hair stylist said tugging at my locks of chocolate colored hair. OF COURSE I WON'T FRIGGIN MOVE YOU STRAPPED ME DOWN TO THE FUDGING TABLE YOU FRICKIN IDIOTS!

"Whatever. You've already sucked out my soul and fed it to your boss." I said monotonously. She gave a quizzical look but continued to torture me.

"Now Matsu-chan don't you want to look pretty when we get back to school?" Ino asked me giving me the evil eye that said **'say it or else.'** I gulped.

"Yes Ino, I certainly do want to look good when we get back to our, oh so, glorious high school." Is said forcing an enthusiastic smile on my face. She smiled sweetly back at me.

"All done, you're free to go." The tall lady said to me unlocking my shackles so I could leave the table. Once I was out I looked in the mirror she gave me and saw that Ino had ordered a shoulder-length layered bob for me. I actually liked this one, it made me feel more girly….not that I'd want to be.

"Thanks." I said stiffly. Ino gave me the evil eye again. I quickly put on my cheerfulness façade. "I mean thanks a lot!" I said with fake enthusiasm.

"No problem…I think." She said looking at me as if I'd sprouted another head. I rolled my eyes when Ino wasn't looking.

"Time to go Matsu-chan!" she yelled shrilly.

"Coming!" I yelled back.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**4****th**** Period!**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Hey Anko! Sorry I'm late!" Matsuri said walking through the door as everyone gaped at her make-over.

"Uh, um no problem…why do you look all girly Matsuri?" Anko asked looking me up and down (AN: Not in a perverted way! Get your heads outta the gutta!)

"Ino." I said and began to throw my weapons at the bulls eye. Everyone of 'em hit of course.

"Sorry." She said looking at me with pity. I nodded gravely.

"What's up with your hair?" a very familiar voice said form behind me. I whipped around to see just who I thought it was, Gaara. I gulped.

"Oh… hey Gaara." I said nervously wondering if he still remembered that I was supposed to tell him why I wasn't listening to Naruto.

"Hello. You didn't answer my question." He said glaring down at me expectantly.

"I can't look like a girl once in a while?" I asked.

"No. You don't look the part." He say insultingly, I gape at him.

"Who do you think you're talking to?' I asked him my eyes narrowing angrily at him. "I can be a girl once in a while if I felt like it." I growled at him. He shrugged. I sighed.

_CRASH THUD! THUD THUD!_

"We have come to get the Princess." A soldier that had smashed through the window said. My blood ran cold. I recognized that uniform…

"Who are you?" Anko asked bewildered. I began inching towards the door.

"The soldiers of Mr. Oshiro" the soldier said monotously. I was now tiptoeing towards the door.

"M-Mr. Oshiro? Why his daughter be in here?" Anko whispered.

"We want the princess now. Or we will have to resort to violence." The soldier said stubbornly.

"I'm telling you we have no Princesses!" Anko said even more stubbornly. The door was 2 feet away… almost there.

"Halt." The soldier said just as I was about to slip outside the door. "Turn-around." The soldier said.

"No." I said inching towards the door. Suddenly I felt a hand close around my wrist. I heard the people in the class spreading rumors already.

'Matsuri is the daughter of _._' 'Didn't he lose his daughter like 10 years ago?' 'Wow wasn't his lost daughter all over the news?'

"LET GO!" I yelled spinning around and punching the guy in the face. He staggered then came back and grabbed both my wrists trying to retrain me. I smirked and swiped his legs out from under him and kicked him in the stomach. He loosened his grip on my wrists and I yanked out my hands and burst through the door into the hall way.

"Man, where am I gonna run now." I muttered running down the halls.

_Flashback_

"_Hello can I please stay here for a while?" a little girl asked once the door opened._

"_Um, yeah I guess, but where are you're parents?" Miki stared down at the cold little girl._

"_They, um, are in the hospital." The little girl said innocently. Miki looked suspiciously at her, contemplating whether or not to believe her._

"_Which hospital" she asked. The little girl's eyes widened._

"_Um, the one closest to this house." She said nervously._

"_Are you lost?" Miki asked her putting her hands on her hips. The girl looked like she surrendered._

"_Can I tell you the truth after I come inside? It's cold out here." Miki couldn't resist staring into her huge brown eyes, and once she did she fell under her spell. She sighed._

"_Sure, c'mon in. I'll make you a cup of hot chocolate." She said tiredly. She watched as the girl stepped inside carefully with such grace. She then noticed that she wasn't wearing any shoes and that her feet were all dusty with dir. Then as she walked past her saw the big blood stain on the back of her pink nightgown._

"_OH MY GOD!" Miki exclaimed, "YOU'RE BLEEDING! Quick! Gotta find my first aid kit!" she panicked._

_After Miki had bound her cuts with gauze going around her small abdomen. She gave her her hot chocolate and sat her down on the couch watching her as she finished her drink._

"_So ya gonna tell me your story or what?" Miki asked when she finished. The little girl looked straight into her eyes with surprising determination, will power, and seriousness. She told Miki her story from beginning to end. Miki, looking a little pale, stared at her in shock._

_After she recovered she managed to get out "Well then screw MR. Oshiro your gonna have to live here with me, Miki." Said smiling down at her new child._

"_Does that mean I can have some more hot chocolate?" Matsuri asked her with pleading eyes._

_Miki chuckled, "Sure kiddo." She messed up her hair took her cup into the kitchen to get her another helping._

_End Flashback_

"That's it Miki would help me!" I muttered to myself. I then sprinted off in the direction of my house.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Leo: How was that this is my longest chapter yet! It's six pages! W00T! W00T!**

**Gaara: Shut up Leo. Ugly girl.**

**Leo: Yes, Lord Emoness.**

**Gaara: How many times have I told you not to call me that! –pulsing vein-**

**Leo: Sorry but it's just so fun… Wait a minute who am I kidding I'm not sorry! BWAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Leo: R&R people! Peace, I'm outtie!**


	18. Run Away!

**Leo: Yo peeps I'm back! And I changed the title of the story to A Modern Fairy Tale**

**Gaara: -throw frying pan at me-**

**Leo: SHIT! WTF GAARA?**

**Gaara: I don't like you.**

**Leo: GRRR GO AWAY! BE GONE! SHOO! BACK OFF YOU RETARD!**

**Gaara: Shut up.**

**Leo: I'LL KILL YOU!**

**Gaara: -crosses his arms and raspberries-**

**Leo: GOD YOU ARE SO F-IN ANNOYING!**

**Gaara: Don't care what you think of me. –walks away-**

**Leo: -clenching fist- God I hate that guy! Thanking reviewers!**

_**ReViEwErS1!1**_

_suigetsu-is-da-bomb- I know. I wrote it and I can't believe it._

_Gaara and Itachi's Devil__- __Thanks and I know!_

**Leo: SASUKE GET YOU BUTT IN HERE RIGHT NOW AND DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Sasuke: No.**

**Leo: DO IT!**

**Sasuke: FINE! If Leo owned Naruto I would be an overworked ant who happened to bite Tsunade on the heel and was mercilessly killed. WHY DO YOU HATE ME OUR B-DAYS ARE BOTH JULY 23rd WE SHOULD AT LEAST BE ABLE TO DO A DISCLAIMER WITHOUT INSULTING ME OR YOU!**

**Leo: On with the story!**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Miki's POV**

'Hmmm. Should I put out the purple flowers or the pink ones? Or should I put some of the blues WITH purple ones? I am so not good at floral.' Miki thought to herself sighing.

"!" She heard a loud scream from the door way. She jumped.

Miki got off the dining room table and ran to the door seeing a panting exhausted Matsuri lying in the doorway.

"Matsuri! WTF happened? Why are you back from school so early? TELL ME!" Miki screamed her eyes concerned.

"They came back." Matsuri deadpanned. Miki's eyes widened quickly she pulled Matsuri into the car.

"Matsuri, you will be staying at one of your friend's house until I find a safe place where your dad won't get to you." Miki said more serious than she had ever been.

"Can I stay at Naruto's house?" she asked desperately, "I know he wouldn't expect me to be at his house."

"Fine, just try to stay as inconspicuous as possible." Miki said hurriedly pulling into Naruto's apartment parking lot

"How'd you know where-" Matsuri started to say.

"I make it my business to know _ALL_ your friends Matsu-chan. Now you know his room number's 782." She said hurriedly while shoving her out of the car. "Now GO!" Once Matsuri was out with her emergency bundle of belongings Miki slammed the door and pulled out of the driveway Matsuri waved knowing it might be a long time before she would see Miki again.

**Matsuri's POV**

'Okay, here we go.' I pulled out the key Naruto had given her smiling at the memory.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Matsu-chan! I got a surprise for you!" she heard Naruto excited voice for behind her. She turned around._

"_What is it Naruto?" she asked him patiently._

"_Close your eyes!" he whined, "It's a surprise!" Matsuri rolled her eyes but closed them and outstretched her hand. She felt something cold, small and light drop into her outstretched hand. She opened her eyes and stared down at a silver shiny key._

"_It's a key to my house. You know how I don't have any relatives, so sometimes I get lonely. So I gave you a key you can come over any time!" Naruto said triumphantly. Matsuri smiled at him._

"_Thanks, Naruto I really appreciate this." She told him warmly. He smiled back at her._

"_Don't mention it! We're best friends! We can tell each other anything!" Naruto said happily._

_End Flashback_

I quickly walked toward the plain brick building and ran up the stairs. I pulled out the key, stuck in the lock and turned it. I heard the satisfying click. I dropped the key back into her emergency bag where it had sat for a month, and pulled open the heavy wood door. I walked into the simple apartment home.

'Wow, no wonder Naruto gets lonely. This is a fairly big room for an apartment.' I thought to myself.

**Authoress' POV**

"Hey Matsuri, I thought you would be here." Naruto said strolling into his house with all my friends following him. He had a sad slightly angry look on his face. She also noticed the absence of –chan at the end. She felt a pang of guilt hit her chest. Hard.

"… Matsuri…why didn't you tell me?" Naruto asked shaking with anger, his head pointing downwards.

"Naruto…I'm sorry." Matsuri pleaded pitifully. Naruto's head snapped up and Matsuri was surprised to see all the pain in his eyes. Matsuri gulped she knew she had cut him. Deep.

"Why would you keep this a secret from us." He said turning away sadly.

"You seriously disappointed us Matsuri" Kiba said sadly. She looked back at him and saw all the hurt and sadness. She looked at everyone and saw the same emotions, even Gaara. Matsuri gulped and knew what she had to do suddenly. She glided across the room at a speed that surprised everyone in the room. She was sitting on the floor hugging Naruto… and she was crying.

"I'm so sorry Naruto. I didn't know this would cause you guys so much sadness…I also didn't think you would understand." Matsuri looked at Naruto "If anyone found out or even got the slightest suspicion, my father, Mr. Oshiro would find out and bring me back…and I couldn't let that happen." Matsuri said getting up "So I ask you guys' forgiveness, but you can't judge me until you know what happened to me." Matsuri said looking each one of them in the eye.

"Then tell us what happened to you." Matsuri jumped at hearing the sullen red-head speak for the first time since they found her in the house.

"Yeah Matsuri, tell us." Naruto said getting off the floor with the most serious look he had ever had. The brunette nodded and began her story.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Oh Matsuri…I'm so sorry you had to go through that." Temari said teary, hugging Matsuri.

"Yeah? Well, so am I." Matsuri said stonily.

"Don't worry Matsu-chan." Naruto said, "You can stay at my place for as long as you need to!" Matsuri smiled back at her 2nd favorite blonde, glad she had made up with him.

"Thanks, Naruto." Matsuri said warmly. He smiled back at her. Oh how she loved that smile.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Leo: Well that's the end! Bye! See you next time!**

**Matsuri: -hits Leo with a bat-**

**Leo: OWWWWWWWWWWWW! WTF WAS THAT FOR MATSURI?  
**

**Matsuri: Firstly for making this chapter so sad and dramatic and sappy/ Secondly, For LYING TO THE REVIEWERS. NOW TELL EM THE TRUTH!**

**Leo: Fine, fine, fine. This isn't the end. Happy now?**

**Matsuri: Yup!**

**Leo: -muttering- You just as mean as Lord Emoness…  
**

**Matsuri: Excuse, me what did you say –gets out a bazooka-**

**Leo: NOTHING! –runs- R&R people. Peace I'm outtie!**


	19. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Leo: I've been thinking about this story and I realized that I don't really like the plot of this story anymore. I really don't have the motivation to write it anymore either. I had planned out a few endings and steps to move towards the ending but I've lost interest in this story.**

**I hope you'll support in my decision to delete this story.**

**Thank-you everyone. I am sorry to say my decision is final and I will be closing down this story in a few days.**

**Ja ne.**


End file.
